The Hunt
by FlintFyre
Summary: Edward and Emmett are out hunting, as usual. But what happens when Emmett's conversation takes an alarming turn? Edward/Emmett. Warnings are in the Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well, I've always liked pretty much anything to do with Emmett, since he's the best character ever written ever *squee*. I really like this pairing as well, and I can't seem to find very many fics with them together without them being humans who are next door neighbors or whatever. Perhaps it's because vampire sex is very weird and sort of difficult to write. I wrote it from Edward's point of view, however, because his brain is fun to be inside. Anyways, this is my first attempt at Twilight vampires gettin' nastay, so bear with me. Hopefully it gives you dirty little monkeys the smut you are really seeking...

Included in this story is partially non-consensual sex and probably a lot of swearing. And did I say sex?

* * *

><p>"Ed, do you ever think about sex?"<p>

My eyes flew open at Emmett's bold question. I had been blocking his thoughts out of courtesy, as usual, as we sat there in the half-dark. I had also been preoccupied with a new melody I was trying to figure out for when we got back home. It was somewhat similar to another I had already composed, which is why I was trying to change it up a bit, but the whole thing was proving a bit more complicated than I had originally thought. I had become lost in my deep thoughts, letting the music drown out Emmett's inner voice long before. I had almost forgotten Emmett was even there across from me. A comical fire burned between us as we were silent, one that we made in a bizarre effort to set the mood of 'camping'. A joke, if you will. Until Emmett's voice had cut through the quiet, that is.

"Uh, sometimes," I said. I wasn't used to being caught off-guard like this. He must have voiced the question out loud knowing that I hadn't heard his thoughts, seeing as how I didn't answer them straight away.

"Do you ever think about it with dudes?" Emmett asked another question, blurting it out even before his thought of it had finished, giving me barely any warning.

"I don't know, why?" I said, frowning to show him the awkwardness of his questions. Usually it was refreshing, talking to Emmett, yet now I felt as though I were almost being attacked. What was he on about?

"I just figured, you know, you're kinda a little guy and stuff…"

"So you think I prefer men?" I responded, raising an eyebrow.

"No, just that you never show much interest in girls or anything. I mean, like, _never_."

"I haven't with 'dudes' either," I pointed out bluntly. Emmett missed a lot of things, despite his heightened senses that he had in common with the rest of us.

"Yeah, I guess not," Emmett replied thoughtfully. I heard his inner monologue start and saw my own slightly suspicious expression through his eyes. Then he spoke again. "But you never answered the question."

"What?" I said, knowing perfectly well what he was saying. He wasn't fooled, either.

"You ever think about it with dudes?" Emmett said again.

I paused, thinking deeply. I seemed to recall, during my human youth, feeling nothing in the ways of attraction to anyone, boy or girl. But that was way back when I hadn't killed large numbers of people and become this _thing_ that I now was. I supposed, after my heart had long since stopped (along with my 'passing judgment' phase), there may have been a slight notice here and there of the male anatomy before whisking the thought away hastily. I just didn't like to think about those things. It felt so…crude.

"No," I said simply. "Not really."

The magnitude of what Emmett was suggesting in his thoughts hit me with the force of a wrecking ball. Well, if that force could still knock me, that is.

"I thought you were satisfied with Rosalie?" I said, shooting him a scathing look. I of course knew that their relationship was fairly strained at some times (due to Rose's temper), and mostly based on physicality in the first place, but I had always gathered that Emmett hadn't ever _actually _thought of straying from Rosalie. He was always aware of the other human females that caught his eye, but never acted on any mild impulses they gave him.

Emmett shrugged uncaringly. His thoughts betrayed him, however, as a tinge of embarrassment made its way through them. It was an uncommon thing in the mind of Emmett.

"Just thought you might want to try it," he said flatly.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked, getting an immediate answer.

Ah yes, the television. The programs that were on these days had apparently kindled some curiosity within Emmett's ever-active sex-drive. Only not towards females this time, but other males. I then was shocked to hear, though Emmett's mouth moved not, that I was the best candidate.

I was unsure whether to be flattered or insulted. He seemed unable to control his thoughts as they flooded into my head, and I unable to stop them. He liked me because of my looks, but also as an experiment. I heard his mind blurt further that his desire to dominate me sexually would most likely bring entertaining results, and that he wanted to also see what I personally would do.

To be wanted was not something that I was going to admit pleased me, yet the vanity managed to grab hold of me. I was used to the human girls' thoughts at school about me. They would often imagine scenarios that, were they to come to fruition, would quite possibly kill them. But this was different, for some reason. The fact that Emmett found me attractive, despite his clear infatuation with the female body, stirred something vain inside me that I wasn't entirely proud of. However, Emmett's brutish desire to take my innocence was a bit off-putting as well. I weighed each possibility.

No doubt Alice had seen this coming, but I guessed that she wouldn't tell Rosalie. It wasn't as if we all hated her, but Alice and I were close, both of us being mentally burdened a large portion of each day. We looked out for each other. I also wasn't quite concerned if Rosalie found out anyways. If worst came to worst, I could take her, but I seriously doubt that it would come to that. As previously said, her and Emmett's relationship was based heavily on physical appeal. I doubted one romp with a boy would take that away from her forever, though the initial reaction would be, of course, explosive.

I myself was mildly curious about all this as well. I figured, since I was already damned to a life of constantly trying to _not_ kill the people around me, not to mention repeating high school for eternity, another strike on my slowly ebbing human side wouldn't be the end of the world.

Perhaps this little escapade would bring some of that humanity back.

"I mean, don't you wanna know what it's like?" Emmett said, a bit too eagerly.

"I doubt it's much different, Em," I said, even though I had absolutely no experience in the matter. It wasn't a 'no', either. Still, my inner voice told me this was an unwise idea, but that bastard had failed me before when I went on a very long, very violent rampage decades ago.

Perhaps there was also a slight, tiny, miniscule, chance that I was a bit nervous. I had never had any sexual encounters before, male or female. But I knew that, even if I didn't want to, I wouldn't be able to fight Emmett off. He may take my refusal now, but how much his infatuation with this idea would grow, I was unsure. If it grew to the point of an angry outburst and he was able to overpower me, it would undoubtedly be a bad experience and cause many family fights in the future on my behalf at the forced capturing of my virginity.

Emmett's thoughts turned vaguely sullen. He thought I was going to say no.

I listened further and discovered that Emmett's intentions weren't quite as crude as I had initially assumed. He planned to…take care of me as well. I blanched slightly at the mental images that came to his mind, his fantasies about the encounter. While I had been seeing similar things for a while now in the ever-vulgar minds of humans, seeing myself in such a position was a bit more shocking. No woman had ever, while imagining unclean things about my body, thought of _me_ beneath _them_, eyes closed, completely exposed and begging for –

I shuddered, trying to block the rest.

"I should have you know, I've never done anything like this before," I sighed. This statement was as much consent as I would give.

"What, sex altogether?" Emmett said incredulously. His shock radiated through his mind and into my own.

"Yes."

"Never?"

"No."

"Oh," Emmett said blankly. He hid his facial expression well, but I heard the now hesitant tone to his thoughts. We had never spoken of this subject so honestly before, so of course he hadn't known. He didn't want to ruin a virgin, a young boy.

"I'm older than you," I corrected flatly. Why did people always forget that? Not that I really wanted to encourage him with this mad idea he had of pinning me down and having his way with me. I just was annoyed that I had been trapped in a young body, forever perceived as fragile. The youngest brother. The 'little guy', as Emmett put it.

I was much more than that.

Though, underneath a beast of Emmett's magnitude, while being completely at his mercy, I would perhaps feel more fragile than I had felt in a while.

Despite his inner battle, Emmett was still leaning more toward his curious side. I knew what was coming. There was no chance of escape now, despite the tiny hope I felt that he may just overlook this whole thing. He was resolved, and on top of me before I heard his final decision.

"It won't be bad," he tried to reassure me. He carefully removed my clothes, no doubt to avoid tricky questions. The family would most certainly ask why they were shredded, or why I had returned home in the nude, were either of those the case.

"How do you know?" I asked, half amused. _He_ had never been taken by a large man before, from what I had heard from his thoughts.

"I'll make sure it isn't," he said simply, removing his own clothes as well with a speed almost unseeable.

I lay there, not really sure what to do. I could tell from Emmett's mind that he wanted me to do nothing and let him take control, so I did just that, though with a stronger nervousness than I had felt before. It was a strange thing, to be unsure of what was to come. With my body, I wasn't aware of how much pain I would feel, if any. Or how much pleasure, if any. Would this be merely a boring experience, my lifeless body being nothing more than a vessel for Emmett to use? Would I enjoy it? Would I completely hate it and want him to stop?

These questions destroyed me.

I realized that I was laying still before my brother, completely naked. To say that I was uncomfortable would be an understatement. Of course, we had seen each other like this before, without clothes. Swimming was a pastime we enjoyed sometimes while hunting, and other times we needed to wash away the dirt and blood that soaked us should our hunting become too messy. But this was no doubt different, for he was staring intently at me, thinking of more less-than-brotherly things to do to me.

Well, at least now I knew what to expect, though it barely helped ease my troubled thoughts.

However, when Emmett almost expertly began stroking my manhood, I couldn't help but be mildly distracted. The discomfort of being completely exposed before him faded slightly.

"You like that?" Emmett said, needlessly close. There was never any reason for him to whisper in my ear, for I would have been able to hear his husky tone quite clearly if he had whispered it far away. It was an obvious attempt at sexiness, which had actually worked slightly. No one had spoken to me like that before.

Yet I was unsure how to respond. I would sound weak if I agreed verbally, or if I begged him not to retract his hand like my own thoughts were doing now. I simply nodded, looking away stubbornly. He would have to do better to faze me…

But with the way his hand was moving, and how he was so dangerously close, my human side began to slip ever-so-slightly. I could feel his animalistic growls rumbling against my own skin as he pressed his chest up against me and twined a leg with one of my own. I was pinned now, there was no backing out.

I supposed I would have been in discomfort, had I still been alive, lying on the forest floor while being fondled by a person who was supposed to be my sibling. But with our hard, durable skin, we didn't mind the placing of our bodies quite so much anymore. It felt cushioned slightly by the foliage too, adding an almost pleasant aspect to this encounter. Emmett's skin felt deceivingly warm against mine as he pressed further to me, but I knew its actual temperature was close to freezing. With our own kind, we seemed to forget our abnormalities at times.

He began pressing kisses to my neck then, accompanied with ironically gentle bites. They made me slightly uncomfortable. I had expected Emmett to be fast and demanding, with enough regard to myself that I at least had needs met, but not much else. I hadn't expected him to be so personal about this, much less to explore me with his tongue as he was so thoroughly doing. Perhaps the excitement radiating throughout his mind was a bit stronger than it had been a moment ago…

I noticed that my breath had quickened, though why, I was unsure. It wasn't as though I needed it to live anymore. I realized, as the erection between my legs became more insistent while Emmett worked at it, that I was excited. Judging by the thoughts racing through his head and the stiffness I felt pressing against my thigh, Emmett was as well.

I would have been blushing profusely if I still had the blood in my system to do so. But my skin remained pale in the moonlight and my body stayed cold, unheated by the embarrassment.

A noise escaped my throat then, forming into a growl of my own. The sensation he created was…good. And a long forgotten one, at that.

The noise seemed to excite him greatly, for I could hear his chest rumble in response. He quickened his pace slightly, his hand moving along my arousal as my own thoughts began to go a bit cloudy. Emmett was saying the filthiest things to me in his mind, knowing perfectly well that I could hear them. There was no need to speak them aloud, but all the same, they made me squirm beneath him.

_Mmm…you look good, Ed, underneath me like this,_ he said, giving me a panting image of myself as confirmation.

I could feel his excitement as he thought of what was to come, how he would take me. His thoughts increased in vulgarity.

…_Take your sweet ass, so tight and smooth,_ my breath hitched, seeing his plan unfold in his mind. _You'd like my cock in your ass, wouldn't you?_

"Em!" I shot, glaring up at him.

He laughed slightly, grinning down at me.

_Don't be such a prude_, he thought teasingly.

I glared over his shoulder, refusing to look at him any longer. This was beyond demeaning. Why in hell had I allowed him to do this?

_C'mon Eddie, I know you like it. _This_ says you do._

I felt him squeeze lightly around my erection. My breath hitched again. Traitorous bastard of a penis…

"Don't call me that," I snapped, meeting his eyes briefly. They squinted as he laughed, his cockiness making itself evident. He knew I hated 'Eddie' as a nickname. It sounded so stupid…

"Why, Eddie?" he used the name again and my restraint snapped.

"That's it, I don't want to do this anymore," I snarled, trying to throw him off. He stayed rock solid as if I hadn't even moved.

Slight panic shot through his mind, and I saw his regret immediately. He didn't want to anger me.

"C'mon, Ed, I was only joking," he said defensively.

"It's not that," I said sternly, attempting to use my speed to get out from under him. He held one of my arms firmly to prevent escape. I sighed angrily. "I don't want to do this if you're just going to…I mean, I've never done this before. I don't even know why I let you in the first place."

_Oh yeah, whole _virgin_ thing,_ Emmett thought exasperatedly. I saw myself through his eyes, glowering up at him with ferocity.

It wasn't that I had never had sex, and it wasn't that he called me 'Eddie'. It was that he was toying with me. He was seeing my reactions and liking them. It felt juvenile, but I was angry that he was playing with me. Emmett was also taking this a bit more serious than I thought he would initially. I could hear him examine my body, his thoughts never a secret from _me_. He liked my full lips and how they seemed pouty when I was mad. He liked the overall litheness of my toned body. He liked my narrow hips and how easy they would be to hold. He liked my smooth skin, which he compared to a woman's, but better somehow.

He was becoming more attracted to me by the second, and I was afraid that this would no longer be an experiment to him anymore.

But, curse my idiocy, I had let him get a hold on me. Now, I didn't think that I could escape. He was a lot stronger than any of us, something we considered to be his 'gift' in a way. It was almost as if his newborn strength had never faded at all.

But then, Emmett was still like a newborn in many ways. Hard to control, easily cocky, and always getting what he wanted. Well, he had what he wanted now.

"C'mon, Ed, I said I'd be gentle and stuff," he said in a childish tone. He began the assault on my neck again, as well as his stroking below. I tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"No, Emmett, it's going too far," I said, pushing hard on the middle of his chest. He resisted and continued to bite my neck below my left ear.

"But you're so…hot," Emmett said, a hint of shock in his voice. This didn't stop him from moving however. He was just merely surprised that he admitted his attraction to me. "Plus, you like it too," he added matter-of-factly, mumbling against my skin.

Well, he had a point. But frivolous sex was not something I partook in frequently, so my conscience was a bit harder to sway.

"Em," I said, trying to get him to listen, "you're in love with Rose, remember?"

Guilt flashed in his mind as he recalled moments with her. Moments that I did _not_ need to see. But his vision was clouded now with lust. Self-control was not something Emmett was proficient in. I could feel my own control waning as his hand moved gracefully over my erection, however, and it was all I could do to defend Rosalie.

But with a final decision that decided the fate of both of us, Emmett set his mind to his task at hand.

He growled predatorily as he lifted me with ease. I felt myself flipped over onto my stomach, arse presented to him like an offering. I tried to turn back over, feeling my eyes widen at the compromising position I was in, but he growled again and pressed me into the dirt. I snarled back at him, trying my best to resist. We had never fought quite so seriously before, but I could still hear the humor in Emmett's thoughts. He still felt like it was a game.

I, however, hadn't been quite so truly worried in several years. I feared he would find this too enjoyable, as I heard him admiring by backside generously. I feared I had accidentally stolen him from Rosalie.

I mean, really, she hated me enough as it is.

I flinched as I felt a light smack (one that would have wounded a rhinoceros in reality) on my arse cheek. Once I got over the initial shock, I snarled angrily at him, trying to turn around and beat his head in. He pushed me down between my shoulder blades in order to preserve his view.

_Nice, Ed, real nice,_ he thought huskily.

I thanked whatever deity that I couldn't blush anymore.

But the imaginary blush would have increased tenfold when I felt something invade my personal space greatly, as if that concept hadn't already been shattered to pieces. I was mortified to find out that it was Emmett's finger, and even more mortified to hear his thoughts on the matter.

_Damn, that's tight. I can't imagine what's it's gonna be like inside there_, came his internal voice.

I dropped my head in embarrassment, not caring about the dirty forest floor against my face.

While my dignity lay in shreds, he continued to have his way with me. I felt his strong arm reach around and continue is ministrations on my neglected erection while his probing fingers did dangerous things to me from behind. I couldn't feel any pain, really, for I suspected that my nerve endings weren't quite as sensitive anymore to such a feeling. But there was a hint of pleasure there, which only succeeded in wracking me with more shame.

I _was_ enjoying this.

"Don't," I pleaded breathlessly as he continued to reduce my defenses. I grabbed a handful of earth and closed my eyes, willing it to go away.

He laughed internally, thinking how cute my desperate voice was. Yep, he was too far-gone now. Rosalie was going to rip me apart with her bare hands…

I heard his thoughts grow more unclean as he saw me before him, panting and clutching at the ground beneath me. I felt the dirt under my fingernails as he assaulted me with mental images. They were so vulgar that I could barely see past the images and out of my own eyes instead.

I felt him remove his hand from my arse, unable to restrain himself any longer. I tensed, hearing his question.

_You ready, Ed?_ He asked without speaking. I growled back at him loudly and he chuckled.

Even though I knew it was coming, I was shocked when I felt him thrust into me for the first time. I had never felt this before. It was strange, a sensation I was unused to. The stretch didn't particularly hurt me, but I felt an odd discomfort at the intrusion. His strong hands were on my hips, holding me steady as his large manhood shoved into me mercilessly.

I made a strange noise between a whimper and a grunt. A mental surge of arousal radiated from Emmett at this. He wanted me to be louder. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hand around the forest's dirt which, by the time this was over, would almost certainly be pressed into a diamond.

He began to thrust into me repeatedly, and the pleasure I had felt earlier escalated, most likely due to Emmett's size. I grunted again as he pushed harder into me, breathing steadily in my ear all the while. I could hear that he liked the way I smelled as he breathed in my scent. He threaded a hand through my hair to grip it tightly as he dominated my smaller form, his excitement building all the while.

The compliments he gave just made my embarrassment escalate. I knew Emmett had a dirty mind, but this…

"You're so tight Edward, Jesus Christ," He said in a slightly strangled voice. His thoughts became less coherent. "So fucking tight…"

"Uhn," was all I could manage. The sensations that hit me as Emmett pounded away were making me go fuzzy.

He had started to graze my prostate with his erection inside me, sending jolts of pleasure up my lifeless body. I had never felt this before, this tingling arousal that wracked my mind and made my muscles tense with each thrust against that spot. That tiny bundle of nerves that he struck again and again was making my _own_ thoughts incoherent, leaving me pretty much speechless. Except for the embarrassing noises I was making.

"Fuck yes," Emmett breathed in my ear. The back of my neck tingled.

"Ohh…" I moaned. I was lost.

The side of my face still pressed in the dirt, held there by Emmett's grip on my hair. My locks shone coppery in the moonlight, I could see through Emmett's eyes, and twisted in every direction even more wildly than usual. People always thought it looked like 'sex hair'. Well, if they could see it now…

I lay there, lazily being thrust into by the beast atop me, and realized that I had started pushing back against each thrust as well. This seemed to encourage Emmett to speed up, which was dangerous.

"No…" I said weakly, closing my eyes. He would have laughed had he not found my whining so arousing to him.

I whimpered, the most pathetic noise I had ever made, yet almost entirely out of my control at this point. His consistent angle was striking my prostate and his hand was now on my erection, stroking it firmly. It was only a matter of time before Emmett was finished, but he was determined to make me finish first.

"I wanna hear you," he said against my skin, nipping it affectionately. "I wanna hear what it sounds like when you come."

I made a strangled growl at these words. They further entranced me, making me unable to move.

"Oh," I sighed, feeling my stomach tense. A pressure was building up...

"Yeah," Emmett breathed encouragingly. His low growl rumbled after, making his chest vibrate against the skin of my back.

"Ah!" my cry ripped through the trees as I came for the first time in about seventy-five years. Emmett rode me slowly through my orgasm, the result of which flooded over his hand while he thrust into me with purpose. I panted needlessly from the feeling, and then from the aftershocks. I could hear Emmett's excitement build when I had tightened around him. He pounded into me hard now, and I soon felt his body tense behind me as well. As I lay there limply, I felt warmth spread, no doubt Emmett's venom being ejaculated inside me.

He pulled back slowly, removing himself from my arse, and sat next to me in the dirt. Both of us were still completely naked.

I would have felt tired if I could. But since sleep was never an option anymore, my body just felt…satisfied. My penis had finally started to calm down, and I looked up at Emmett, letting my legs drop so that I was laying completely flat on my stomach now.

We didn't move for a while and stayed in silence.

"What did you think?" he asked finally. He had a hesitant tone, realizing that he had pretty much outright taken advantage of me, now that the lust was no longer clouding his reason.

I glared up at him, my cheek still against the dirt forest floor.

"It was nice, I suppose," I said sternly. _But that doesn't excuse you…_

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, grinning and showing off his dimples. He ran a hand through his dark curls in slight shame. Though, not enough shame to be acceptable.

I continued to glower up at him. I knew perfectly well the inner workings of his mind, but his lack of self-control was no excuse. I was afraid he would ask me to do this again, and I was certain it would go over close to this encounter. But no one, not even Rosalie, deserved to have an unfaithful spouse.

Yes, I had reluctantly agreed to a small romp in the forest. A one-time-thing to quell his childishly curious attitude. Eternity is a long time to spend with one person without at least one stray from the path, but to do it constantly behind her back was, in my mind, very wrong. I couldn't expect everyone to lie for me, lie to Rosalie to keep our secret safe.

"We can't do this again, you know," I muttered. I still hadn't moved.

"I know," Emmett said.

His hesitant thoughts, however, said otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Again: <strong>So if you all want me to continue with an actual plot here (of course with more smutty scenes thrown in), let me know. Otherwise, I'll probably just keep it at this. Feel free to criticize or fawn over me in your review...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Alrighty, well a few people seemed to want a plot here, so I did my best, lol. This chapter is in order to get the story rolling with some hopefully convincing details, as well as several shifts in point-of-view between Edward and Emmett, so pay a bit of attention. I won't always switch between them in all of the chapters, but I do whatever the fuck I want.

Oh, I must say that, unfortunately, included in this chapter is about five seconds of heterosexual sex. I know you dirty little monkeys are disappointed, but I thought it was bit important. Also included are a lot of feelings and suffering and whatever you would expect from Edward dealing with his problems, since he typically does it alone.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>I straightened the white button-down along my torso. It was still clean, thankfully, though any dirt or rips could have easily been explained away by a valiant fight from a mountain lion. My favorite delicacy…<p>

I felt my mouth flood slightly with venom at the thought, since we technically hadn't hunted yet. But I controlled my thirst. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Emmett stayed a safe distance away, no doubt sensing my fury. We had just gotten back from a particularly long bathe in the river nearby. The current would have no doubt carried off a human and drowned them with ease, but being what we were, it was no more than a pleasant dip in a naturally occurring body of water. Except, of course, our initial intentions weren't quite so innocent. If we didn't rid ourselves of each other's scent in…intimate places, our family would no doubt be able to smell it. That would then take some crafty explaining and serious truth-bending if we were to escape unscathed.

I still needed to speak to Alice about this.

My mind went into a long-neglected panic mode when I thought that maybe she wouldn't be so forgiving of me. Perhaps she would tell the others as soon as she saw it, which would have been a few hours ago probably, when Emmett had made his final decision. If that were the case, Rosalie was probably hurtling towards us at the speed of light already, her perfectly manicured talons bared in order to rip into me with adequate efficiency.

"I need to get out of here," I said, near hysterics.

"What?" Emmett said cautiously. He was still unsure if he was allowed to speak yet.

I shot a glare at him. My eyes, once a brilliant emerald, were now black with a mixture of thirst and rage at my so-called _brother._

"I'm going to die, you know. Perhaps both of us. If Rose ever finds out, I'll undoubtedly be the first to go, logic notwithstanding. You may have time to escape, but she'll probably catch up to you anyways," I said matter-of-factly. It was the truth, there was no preventing it.

_Dude, chill out_, he thought, sounding alarmed. His eyes widened comically.

"Alice probably already knows about this," I shot, pointing at him accusingly. "And if she says anything to – "

"She's not gonna say anything," he dismissed casually, waving away my statement.

"Lord," I groaned, covering my face in my hands and sitting on the forest floor. I felt ashamed. I had let him get a hold on me, which meant that this was partially my fault. I had even enjoyed the experience…

I could hear his guilt again, stronger now that I was showing my weakness. What was the point in me hiding it? We were doomed.

Helplessness was not something I was used to.

I knew that I could fight Rosalie and win. But I didn't want to. Despite her vain thoughts and shrew-like personality, I didn't find victory in stealing her husband's affections. I hadn't even done anything to cause such a situation. I had just existed, and apparently been too handsome for my own good, which in turn had attracted attention that, yes, I had accepted like a fool. I deserved for Rosalie to tear me apart, and she deserved to be able to, for I had taken away her only reason for existing in this hellish lifestyle any longer. Emmett.

I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't…I don't know why I did it. I just do things without thinking sometimes," his voice and thoughts were both wracked with guilt.

I felt his presence very close in front of me and looked up from my crouched position.

I felt vulnerable again. He looked at me with real pity in his eyes, not sheepishness or dismissal of his actions. He realized what he had done, and who he could potentially hurt. He realized that this game had gone too far. But Emmett also saw that, while I was crouched and panicked, I looked younger than he had ever seen me. I was innocent. Someone who had been dragged into this scenario against their will.

"I have been," I said angrily, standing again to regain some dignity. I was no child. "I didn't ask for this."

_But you liked it,_ he let slip before he realized what he was thinking.

The resounding _CRACK!_ as his body was hurled into the nearest tree was deafening. It echoed through the forest, and I took great satisfaction in his shocked expression. He stood quickly again, snarling angrily.

"Yes," I said, my voice quivering slightly due to rage. "I liked it. But if I hadn't, would you have stopped? Did you even stop when I asked you to?"

His expression softened and he looked away from me. His guilt radiated out with his thoughts, finally realizing how much he had hurt _me._ Not physically, of course, but the trust I had instilled in him which was now broken.

"I'm sorry," he said lowly, looking completely ashamed.

* * *

><p>After I had finally forgiven him enough to allow him within a certain radius of me, we devised a plan to return home early. We still hadn't hunted, and we needed to if we were to return to school on Monday, but I had to check and see if Alice knew. Perhaps by some weird gap in her vision, she had missed it and we were clear to put this horrible dark thing behind us. But if she did know, I had to find out how loyal she would be on the matter and whether or not I needed to bribe her with that Solstice GXP she had seen in her magazine the other day. So, using our combined genius, we made a solid excuse.<p>

"What are you boys doing home so soon?"

"Em forgot his iPod," I said simply. He flew upstairs convincingly, but I could hear everyone's doubt.

This was so stupid.

"Why did you both -?" Jasper started, but Alice cut him off.

"I need to speak with Edward for a moment," she said sweetly. I knew I was in trouble, for I had seen her vision of us.

God, it was ten times more embarrassing knowing that she knew. That she had seen us on the forest floor, both naked while I was pinned down and had a cock in my arse. It was nothing she should have ever had to see.

When we were running to a safe distance from the house, I could hear everyone's suspicion inside still. The fact that we were going off together, speaking in private, was always a cause for alarm for the family. We both saw or heard things the average vampire eye or ear couldn't register, and they knew that when we conspired, it was never good. But I couldn't worry about it now, I had to see where she stood.

She didn't seem angry at me at all, really. I listened to her, hearing her initial shock when she had seen the vision. Normally she kept her sight away from intimate acts of the family in an attempt to be able to make eye contact with them on a daily basis, but this had apparently not counted in that category. I severely wished it had, but there was no changing it now. She knew.

"Edward, are you alright?" she asked when we stopped abruptly. Her voice and thoughts were laced with genuine concern.

I frowned, realizing that she thought me a victim. She was concerned about my mental well-being, and was also extremely furious with Emmett for forcing me into such a situation. I sighed.

"Yes, Alice, I'm fine. I…I actually agreed to it at first," I said, hanging my head slightly. I was a disgrace…

"Oh Edward," she said, half-scolding and half-pity. I cringed at her words, her disapproval making the situation that much worse.

"I don't know what I was thinking…Rosalie is going to kill me," I said, not looking her in the eye. It didn't matter. I could hear her anyways.

"Well, not if she doesn't find out," she said firmly. I looked up in disbelief.

"You're not going to tell her?" I said incredulously.

"Of course not," Alice said, smiling warmly.

I tried to smile back before I hugged her tightly.

"You're the best sister I could ask for," I said gratefully.

"I know," she replied snarkily. "But you can't ever do it again. You know that, right?"

"I do," I said firmly. "I won't allow it."

I released her and we returned to the house in silence. No one had overheard us, which was wonderful. This whole thing was turning out quite nicely, to my surprise.

Aside from the crushing guilt, of course.

* * *

><p>I lurked around my room for a bit to wait for Edward and Alice to talk. I really didn't want them to be all, you know, mad at me and stuff, but I figured if either of us could convince her not to tell it would be him rather than me. I had long since grabbed my iPod and was scrolling through it lazily to check the songs I had on it. I actually hadn't remembered that well, so at least it was a valid excuse.<p>

God, I was such an idiot. I was still shocked that Eddie had let me do it in the first place. He was always so uptight and secretive about himself that I never thought he would admit to being as curious as I was. But I figured he was. I don't know why, but I could just tell somehow. Knowing Edward, I knew that he would need a pretty big push in the right (or wrong) direction if he was ever going to cave. Perhaps my push was a bit more forceful than I meant it to be, though.

Like always, I didn't know my own strength.

I was now starting feel sort of like a dick, though. He had told me to stop halfway through, but I _knew_ that he was liking it by his reactions. He was just being stubborn, as usual. Even though I had honestly fought really hard to stop, I was in the fucking middle of sex. It's not easy. Plus, I almost wanted…I don't know. I almost _wanted _to keep going just because he never seems to enjoy anything. Like, ever. He's always got this suffering look whenever he thinks no one's paying attention, but when he hears anyone pitying him, he puts that stupid blank mask back on, hiding his emotions from everyone again. I suppose it's a skill honed from years of having to pretend you couldn't hear other people's crazy thoughts, but sometimes he should quit acting like a fucking zombie and just be happy for once.

Part of me wonders if it's because he hasn't found a mate yet, which was part of what egged me on (aside from my own curiosity, of course). Maybe if he saw what being with someone was like, he would try and do it on his own.

I was slightly shocked by the jealousy that flooded through me at this. Thinking of him doing it with someone else, making those little noises for a girl (or guy, if I had permanently changed his mind) made me angry. I shook my head, pushing those thoughts to the very back of my mind.

Edward said we couldn't do it again. Plus, I didn't want to hurt Rose.

God, Rose. She would be fucking pissed, but that wasn't why I felt bad. The utter betrayal and hurt she would feel if she found out was what really got to me. The fact that I had slept with someone else, out of the sanctity of our four marriages, would be a real blow. Not to mention it was with a dude, which would probably just confuse her. Honestly, it was confusing the hell out of me too.

I realized that, technically, I had also slept with the guy who had refused _her _long ago. He didn't find Rose attractive, but apparently her husband?

"Fucking Christ," I muttered inaudibly.

I was really messed up for doing this to people. What the hell is wrong with me?

Trying to straighten up and not feel like a total ass, I ran back down the stairs. I couldn't find any more reason to stall, so I had to find out what was up with the whole Alice thing.

I came into the living room and saw no one ready to maim or destroy, which was a good sign. Alice and Edward stood side by side, looking neutral. The idle chatter in the room was subdued and normal.

I breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"Ready to go back?" Edward said, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. We said our goodbyes and bolted back to the woods. I was so thirsty, now that I had a moment to think about it, and I really did want to hunt. Maybe things could go back to normal, like Edward said…

* * *

><p>"Come on, bitch!" I shouted, laughing. The bear freaked, probably noticing the unnatural ring to my voice, and raised its huge claw.<p>

The first time I had seen a grizzly like that ready to strike, it had been the last thing I remembered before waking up to the agonizing pain of venom coursing through my body. These bears, stupid animals, were responsible for my passing into the undead. Well, now I was stronger than they were. Big mistake on their part…

He didn't last long. I let him fool around a bit, trying to slice into me with those giant claws, but all he did was hurt himself more. My granite skin made a screeching noise and he howled in pain as his claws bent back. I smirked, finally deciding to quit tormenting him, and ended his life with a swift snap of the neck.

He tasted good. Gamey, but otherwise healthy and untainted. No one liked to run into disease or a locator chip when they were drawing blood from an animal. It sort of ruined the catch.

When I was finished, his blood dripping down my chin in what probably made a gruesome picture, I decided to go try and find Edward. I guess we were currently pretending that nothing had happened, because it felt like usual again. He had told me that Alice was angry with me, but wouldn't tell Rosalie or the others, which was good. After that, we had joked and pushed each other around on the way through the forest like always. It felt nice to regain some normalcy again.

I caught his scent, mixed with mountain lion (of course), and followed it. As usual for Edward, there was barely any sign on the forest floor that he had even been here. He was so fast and stealthy, never quite letting loose all the way when he hunted. I think he was afraid that if he did, he would go batshit again and start hunting humans. He never said or even indicated, and it was an irrational worry for him to have anyways, but I still think it was there. Some part of him was still reeling from what he called his 'judgment phase', and I always felt like he was hiding because of it. It was no big deal. I mean fuck, look at what Jasper did, and Edward says Jazz still gets crazy urges to just freak out and drink the whole school sometimes.

We've all done it at one point or another, but Edward just didn't get it. He may be smart, but sometimes he could be an idiot too.

"I heard that," he growled through the trees.

I could smell his scent getting stronger as I chuckled.

"Hey dude, it's true," I taunted, breaking through the trees and into a clearing.

Edward had the mountain lion cornered and it was spitting angrily at him. Its attempts at being intimidating were useless against us, however. Poor thing.

I was able to feel a glimmer of pity for it because I was full. But when you're in the throes of animalistic ferocity and thirst, it sort of goes out the window. Edward snarled, crouching forward, ready to pounce. His features darkened with a clear desire for the kill.

I distinctly felt a jolt in my groin. Panicking, I tried to push it away and pretend it didn't happen. I couldn't keep feeling like this. The experiment was over and I was satisfied with what had happened. We had sex, it was cool, but we didn't need to do it again…

We couldn't.

I don't think Edward could hear me, because he was probably too preoccupied with what he was doing. The bloodlust was most likely making him oblivious to everything else. I know it did with me, anyway. So I was glad that, when I couldn't stop myself from staring at his ass in those too-tight jeans, he probably wouldn't yell at me and make me feel like more of a dick.

As I stared, I wondered what the hell was wrong with me. This was becoming a bit serious…

* * *

><p>"Yeah baby, harder!" she whined, pushing against me. I grunted and followed her orders, slamming into her repeatedly with more force. Rose always liked it rough. That was what was so fucking awesome about her.<p>

But it didn't seem the same…

I closed my eyes and shoved those thoughts away. The only way I could be more of an asshole is if I thought about Edward during sex with Rose. What a horrible thing to do.

To think of him would indeed be awful…how that tight ass closed around my dick so snugly that it almost made me weak, and how he made little keening noises when I struck that particular spot inside him…the one that made him go wild. His scent, so gentle and sweet, yet all masculine and just plain _boy_. His toes curling slightly and his hands digging into the dirt, trying not to show me how much he liked the filthy things I was doing to him. His coppery red hair shining in the rays of sunlight…

I clenched my eyes shut, feeling terrible. That's it…I'm a horrible person.

I tried to focus on Rose. On her blonde hair and girly figure. How she moaned loudly and begged for my dick, telling me how big I was and how she never wanted me to stop. A week ago, I wouldn't have.

I growled in frustration, but she no doubt thought it was arousal. I pulled out of her and roughly turned her around so that she was lying on her stomach.

"You like this baby?" I said in her ear, shoving into her forcefully from behind.

She moaned. I saw the back of her blonde head move as she nodded eagerly, clutching at the sheets beneath us with enough force to rip them if she wanted to. I gripped her round hips, full and womanly, as I began pounding into her ass hard.

I tried to tell myself that I didn't know why.

* * *

><p>I sat on our generously sized couch and flicked through the channels on the TV. It was probably a stupid idea, since it was what put the idea in my head of trying to convince Edward to go at it in the first place, but Jasper was out hunting and Edward was starting his homework, so I didn't have anyone to wrestle with for at least fifteen minutes.<p>

Well, wrestling with Edward probably wasn't a good idea anyways.

I winced as I realized he probably heard me. I didn't doubt he knew my lingering feelings by now, but if he did, he was kind enough to ignore them. I wished they would just fucking go away. He obviously didn't feel like doing it again, and because of the immediate guilt after I had taken advantage of him the first time, I would _not _make another move like that again. It was hard, my self-control wasn't the greatest, but he didn't deserve to have me rape him or something.

I cringed inwardly as I wondered if I already had.

After about twenty minutes of Spongebob, I heard Jazz's southern twang echo through the house.

"Hey man, wanna play?"

I twisted around to see him holding a football. He smelled like deer and cougar, and also Alice, which I did _not _want to think about. I grinned at him, ignoring my last thought.

"Sure dude," I said. I clicked the TV off quickly and ran to the yard after him.

We threw it back and forth for a while, talking about random things. It felt sort of normal, just playing ball in the backyard like two teenagers of this day would have done. It would have been, had we not been standing way too far apart for it to be humanly possible for us to throw to each other. Also, we were bloodthirsty monsters that were damn near indestructible. But it was close, right?

"So hey man, what's up with you?" he said, coming up close to me now. I raised an eyebrow. The pause in throwing was so abrupt that I hadn't even noticed yet.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous. How could he - ?

"I've been feelin' the guilt rollin' off of you for about a week," Jasper said flatly, not buying my charade.

I inwardly cursed him and his stupid gift. Between him, Edward, and Alice, no one could fucking get away with anything around here.

"No need to get angry," he said, grinning.

"God, will you stop it?" I snarled as he laughed loudly.

"I'm just worried about you, man," he shrugged, turning serious again. "Edward's been a bit weird too. I feel his guilt and then I think he notices and starts panicking, so I'm wonderin' what the hell's goin' on."

"That's weird," I said nervously. God please don't put it together…

"Somethin' happen between you two?"

Fuck you.

"Well, sort of," I said, running a hand through my hair. "We…er…had a fight."

"What about?" he said curiously, cocking his head to the side. It was unlike me to fight with anyone.

"Nothing," I said dismissively. "But we're fine now anyways, so it's all good."

"Okay," he said, grinning again. "Just lookin' out man."

He shoved me playfully on the shoulder and I shoved him back a bit harder.

"I had no idea you cared," I said, batting my eyelashes.

He laughed and shoved me again. I pulled on one of his blonde curls, and then it was on.

"Think you can just do what you want, McCarty?" he growled playfully, trying to put me in a headlock.

"Oh come on, I know you like it rough," I said, unable to keep the laugh out of my statement. It managed to get leverage and put him in a full nelson. He struggled, but was no match for me…

"Hey, you gotta at least take me to dinner first."

We snarled and wrestled for a good while, the advantage changing a few times before I heard a gentle chuckle from a few yards away. A flash of red hair was visible for only a second before I was slammed to the ground again.

"Do I get to play?" Edward asked, smirking at both of us.

"You know you aren't allowed anymore," Jasper drawled, looking up at him tauntingly. His accent always seemed thicker whenever we wrestled. My own Irish one had been lost ages ago, but Jazzy still managed to hold onto his somehow. Southern pride, I guess.

"Why not?" Edward whined exaggeratedly.

"'Cuz you always win," he replied. I took advantage of his distraction and swept him off me, then pinned him down all in one move. He growled in frustration.

His growl was cut short, however, and he paused. Jasper's eyes flicked up to Edward's face, then away again quickly. I looked up at the redhead, wondering what the hell was going on, and noticed a look of terror that was completely uncharacteristic of him before he rearranged his features into that blank mask again.

"I gotta go find Alice," he said quickly, and snaked out from underneath me.

I sat back on my heals, completely bewildered, as he ran off into the forest quickly. Blonde curls bounced away until they were out of sight.

"What was - ?"

I turned to ask, but Edward was gone as well. A flash of copper followed after Jasper, and I sat there alone in the grass, wide-eyed and confused.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was <em>that<em>?" Jasper asked, turning to face me.

I winced, hearing the conclusions he already drew to mind. They were shockingly accurate.

"Nothing," I said, trying to remain neutral. I don't think it was working, because I could see my own terrified face through Jasper's eyes and he sounded highly doubtful at my words.

Who could blame him?

"Well, seein' as how I almost got a _boner_ while wrestling with – "

"Okay!" I shouted, closing my eyes in defeat.

I could see how sometimes people got frustrated with the lack of privacy I gave them. It was a bit unsettling…

"Well, I know it wasn't _my _intention," Jasper said, glaring. "And I doubt Em is _that_ full of himself. So who does that leave, Edward?"

He looked expectant for an answer, but we both knew what he was thinking.

"Maybe Rosalie was nearby," I defended weakly.

"She's out shoppin' with Alice," he said, narrowing his eyes.

The accusations rung throughout my mind as he put it together. The guilt he had been sensing all week from both of us, my arousal at seeing Emmett pin him to the ground like that, my being quieter than usual…

"Jesus," he said, shaking his head.

I winced, probably looking as guilty as he could feel I really was. I heard the pieces come together to form the truth.

"Yes," I said solemnly, looking at the ground. I couldn't stand to see his disappointed expression anymore, let alone hear his silent scolding. "We did."

_For fuck's sake, he's married,_ Jasper thought harshly.

I nodded, not saying anything. I already knew everything he was going to say, but hearing it made it ten times worse.

_Not to mention he loves Rose…doesn't he? I wonder if they've been havin' problems? It's not like him to cheat on her…Not to mention they're both guys…Man, that's weird…No, god, don't think about it…_

"Yes, please don't," I shot. It was my turn to glare. I heard his embarrassment, but his anger didn't subside.

"Well, you know you have to tell Rose," he said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. My eyes widened.

"No," I said, a hint of desperation in my voice. "We agreed to never do it again."

He looked me up and down thoughtfully.

_I s'pose she would probably try to kill him…What the hell happened, anyway? No, wait, I don't wanna know…_

I played with the idea of telling him it was all stupid Emmett's fault, but decided against it.

_Does Alice know?_ He asked silently. I looked up at him again and nodded.

He was annoyed and slightly hurt that she hadn't told him. I resisted the insane urge to laugh. She had obviously predicted that he would react like this, which is no doubt why she hadn't mentioned it. Jasper wasn't the best when it came to social interactions.

"I s'pose you probably shouldn't spread it around," he admitted, slumping a bit. He felt guilty now that they were all keeping a secret. Poor Rose was oblivious to our betrayal.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, feeling utterly miserable.

But then, I supposed that Jasper could feel it too.

* * *

><p>I hadn't spoken much to Emmett for several days after that. I could hear him wondering what had transpired between me and Jasper, but he smartly kept his mouth shut. He thought I was angry with him still.<p>

Oh, how wrong he was.

I had been finding myself watching him more and more, despite the shame I felt at Jasper now knowing. No one noticed, thankfully, but I was unable to stop myself from gazing at him.

I had been forcing thoughts back that would certainly have gotten me into trouble. Thoughts with tricky questions that I would then have to ask myself if I acknowledged them. I resisted them stubbornly for a great while. But unfortunately, after several days of valiant fighting, my defenses caved in and the realization flooded to me all at once.

I wanted it. I had wanted what he did to me. I was no victim, or unwilling participant. I had known my actions were wrong, so I had asked him to stop. But he had known what I wanted even before I did, and had continued to pleasure me anyways. To give me a sort of gift. I had liked it.

And I wanted more.

As I stood a ways behind him while he was perched on the couch and watching the television, I tried not to physically show my reeling from the horrible desires in my mind. They just seemed to grow in strength as time ticked by.

I wanted him to do those things to me again, only for longer and less hesitantly. I liked it when he took control, seeing his large muscles work beneath his rock-hard skin. I had gotten aroused when he pinned Jasper down because I wanted to be the one beneath him like that again, only writhing and taking all that he could give me instead of just playful wrestling.

I was terrible.

Despite having convinced myself of it already, I was now most certain that I was going to hell. Should I ever pass, that is.

And then, to my horror, I began feeling aroused at random points in the day. My mind would wander as I stared blankly out a window or as I sat in a field alone. I would picture that night, despite my shame, and feel my longing for him against me. I would then try to bury my face in my knees and shield myself from the world.

But alas, life went on. He had definitely begun to notice my staring now, because he always perked up like he could feel it. Then he would turn, and catch me in the act. I could hear his thoughts mirroring my own desires as he examined my body, imagining the most unclean things to do to it. He would show me what he wanted, how he wanted to take me again. I had known his infatuation with me to be more than just an experiment, even right after the first time we had been intimate, but I could now hear that he suspected I was feeling the same way. I had hoped my lack of a reaction to his mental assaults would make him cease, but he only seemed encouraged to try harder. He wanted it again as much as I did, and he wasn't going to give up so easily.

And the terrible thing was that I didn't want him to stop.

But we couldn't. I couldn't take Rosalie's husband away from her like this for my own selfish gain. I couldn't lure him away for the sole reason of amazing sex. So what if it had been the best orgasm of my one-hundred-and-ten years? I couldn't do it.

But, curse my idiocy, I had let him get a hold on me. Now, I didn't think that I could escape…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Alright, I tried here. I had about a hundred thousand ways of doing this chapter go through my head, and as an indecisive person, it's really hard to sort it all out. However, I think it makes enough sense to post on here, and I'm sort of liking getting reviews, because they make me feel happy and fuzzy. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little more fun than the last. I wonder who knows why? :O

One way to find out for sure!

* * *

><p>"Hey Eddie – "<p>

"Don't call me that."

"Ugh, _Edward_, you wanna go hunting this weekend?"

"…"

Everyone could sense my hesitation. Curse the idiot. He had asked me in front of the entire family (minus Esme, who had disappeared somewhere). I would have glared at him if I could pull it off with no one noticing. Unfortunately, all hyper-sensitive eyes were on me, so I had no choice but to accept.

"Yeah, sure," I said in defeat. I could hear suspicion from Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle remaining blissfully ignorant, and Emmett celebrating all at once.

Sometimes the crossing of everyone's thoughts in my mind was a bit overwhelming, but I was listening carefully to each one of them. Alice and Jasper silently decided, oddly in a synchronized way, to remain oblivious. Neither of them wanted the responsibility of keeping more secrets. Alice had already been turning a blind eye in mine and Emmett's direction so that she wouldn't be receiving any more unwelcome visions of us writhing around naked together, should they try to occur again.

But I was suffering from my own problems at the moment, and couldn't care less about her unfortunate gift. I was panicking fairly hysterically at this point. Emmett was intending to end our little game of hiding our emotions. He knew I wanted it, and I knew he did as well.

But I didn't know if I could go through with it. Truthfully, the constant denial of my arousal was becoming increasingly annoying, and I wanted nothing more than to release myself again. But if Emmett and I did this a second time, how many more times would we continue this until the desire burned out? I looked away, embarrassed, as I felt myself get excited from the mere thought of another 'hunt'.

I was rapidly losing my self-control as each day passed. I couldn't go on like this.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Edward? We were supposed to go hunting…"<p>

"Oh, he drove to Seattle for a car show that he was interested in seeing. He said you two could go another time."

"…Fucker."

* * *

><p>I was hurtling down the road in my Aston Martin (the closest thing to a child I own) at a speed that was way too fast, even by my normal standards. I was nearing Autobahn levels, really. But I couldn't help it. I had to get away. Away from Emmett and his stupid perfect body that was steadily driving me to madness.<p>

I felt bad, of course. I had left without any warning whatsoever to him, and barely had the decency to tell the others before I carted off as quickly as I could. Their inner suspicions were loud and clear, but I chose to ignore them and hoped they would do the same.

It was all Emmett's stupid fault.

With his generous muscles all flexing beneath his rock-hard skin…his large hands that felt so smooth yet rough against me…his handsomely sculpted facial features…those dark boyish curls that were just long enough to brush the edges of his face, but not _too _long so that he looked like a roughian…wide, innocent eyes, so deceiving compared to the wicked things that the rest of his body was capable of…

I slammed my fist against the steering wheel (though not too hard), and clenched my eyes tightly shut. I shouldn't think about him…it's too risky…

To my horror, I felt an increasing tightness in my jeans, signaling an erection. I opened my eyes again to stare at the road in misery and embarrassment at myself. I was so fucking hopeless.

Thankfully, my quiet despair didn't last long, because my hectic driving allowed me to arrive in Seattle about three hours earlier than usual.

I pulled into the car show, some random event I had found on the internet as an excuse, and could hear people silently admiring my Vanquish. I didn't blame them, really. I grinned to myself as I felt a bit of pride in my selection abilities. I was allowed to feel vain from time to time. After all, I had to hear about it when everyone else was…

I parked and stepped out, closing the door and locking it with the small remote attached to my keys. The headlights blinked and it made a gentle sound to show it had indeed locked, though I would be able to hear the doors click into place from across the lot anyways. Unfortunately, manufacturers didn't usually take into account super-human hearing when they were designing their cars, so the unnecessary feature was added nonetheless.

As I strolled through the parking lot and towards the Qwest Field, I could hear the inane inner babble of the humans I passed. Crowds were usually worse for me as an involuntary mind-reader, but after a century, one gets used to it. I sighed in contentment, feeling as alone as it was possible for me to feel. This was what I needed. A short vacation to…er…clear my head…

I fucking hate my life.

…_totally wanna check out the new Turbo, I wonder if Eric likes the fact that…_

…_can't believe him, making me go to this stupid thing…_

…_guy's hot, I wonder if I should give him my number? No, probably not…_

…_Aston Martin looks like the fucking shit, I wonder how much it…_

…_thinks he can just run off to Seattle without telling me? Where the hell is that fucking redhead?_

My eyes widened as I heard the distinct tone of Emmett's thoughts, laced with a vengeance that I really didn't want to be on the receiving end of. He sounded quite unforgiving at the moment.

I hadn't even expected him to bother to come find me. I thought he would be mildly annoyed, wait for me to return, and then demand an explanation when I was back at home. He surprised me by showing up, and by sounding a lot less pleased than I thought he would be.

Knowing he would smell me sooner or later, I bolted. It was extremely frustrating to run at a human pace when you were fleeing from a very large, burly, angry vampire with the ability to probably snap you in half if he so wished. Unfortunately, my alias was more important, so I had to keep up the façade and just hope that he didn't catch my scent.

I shook my head violently as I ran, trying to find his inner voice again to keep tabs on him. I had lost him in the babble again, and it was taking some serious sorting to come even close. I looked around wildly in hopes of maybe catching a glimpse of him, but no such luck.

I broke through a gaggle of teenage girls, who immediately started giggling madly. Their outward fawning and inner debating on whether or not they should follow me was crossing paths inside my already panicked mind, providing me with less-than-ideal conditions that were confusing the hell out of me.

_Ooooh, he's cute…wonder if I should –_

_Wow, look at that ass! I wouldn't mind getting to know –_

_So stylish –_

_Weird hair, but it's kind of unique –_

– _wonder where he's – _

– _gotta be foreign – _

– _too cute – _

"Shut up!" I shouted at them hysterically, increasing my speed by a fraction. They stared back at me, confused, for none of them had uttered a word.

I turned forward again, pulling out my keys, and unlocked my car with the remote. Screw the car show. I was going somewhere else.

Like Fiji.

I sat in the leather seat and just waited for a moment to calm down. It wasn't physically necessary for me, but mentally, it was long overdue. My windows were one-way tinted, which I had customized in case I ever needed to drive in the daylight, so no one could see my suffering as I rested my forehead against the steering wheel and closed my eyes.

Where the hell _was _Fiji, anyways? You probably can't drive there…I would need a plane ticket…

But when the opposite door was flung open, and a large man who appeared to be three years older than myself sat down in my passenger's seat, I felt my calmness booted from me immediately and replaced by the panic again.

He was a persistent bastard.

"What the hell, dude?" he said after the door was closed and we were shut out from the outside world.

I said nothing, but gripped the wheel a bit tighter. I was fairly certain that if my heart still worked, it would be beating pretty fast by now, and not just from the exertion of running. I wasn't used to being taken by surprise.

"Why did you run away?"

His voice was a bit softer, and wasn't nearly as angry as I thought he would be. He wasn't furious, but more…hurt.

"I can't," I said simply, not looking at him directly.

"Can't what?"

The confusion in his thoughts was so innocent, and I couldn't believe he didn't know what bothered me. Had he no shame?

"I can't do this to Rosalie," I clarified. Guilt shot through him, and then me, at my words. He knew that it was wrong, but had figured that my reluctant agreement to another 'hunting trip' meant that we would be wrong together. That I knew how much damage we were doing as well. It was a stupid assumption on his part, seeing as how he practically forced me into the response.

And I _did _know how much it would hurt her, which is why I couldn't do this. My feelings had never conflicted so much in my entire existence. Even when I had hunted humans, one desire had won over the other. The desire for blood. Would I do the same thing now, but with sex in exchange for the happiness of my 'sister'? Had I no value in the sanctity of our family, or their marriage? I had run to Seattle because I knew that, given the choice, I would choose the worse path again, and cause myself even more grief than before.

But would I really be so miserable if I at least had Emmett by my side? I wasn't sure that he would stay there by me if things took a bad turn. We weren't even considered 'together' at the moment. If we were, would he desert me if the rest of the family found out? Did he even want to make this permanent in the first place? What was a relationship between two male vampires supposed to resemble, anyways?

Again, the questions were destroying me. How was he able to make me instill so much doubt in myself?

"Look, Edward," he said, looking worried. I finally made eye-contact with him, despite my better judgment. "I know that it's not right…but…I really liked it…and…I know that if you just _think_ about it, you'll _know _that you liked it too."

_And maybe for once you can stop suffering alone…_

He hadn't meant for me to hear the last part, but I had nonetheless. Despite its slightly sarcastic tone, which was a running theme in Emmett's thoughts, the suggestion it made was enough to surprise me. He was tired of me being moody and secluded. He wanted me to be average, content like the rest of them. He wanted me to be happy.

It wasn't pity. It was affection.

"I did like it…" I said quietly, still looking at him.

I could hear his slight shock at hearing me admit it so genuinely, but a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. This was the most serious I had ever seen Emmett before. He hadn't even cracked a joke yet, and my stomach held a little fluttering feeling inside it at his caring nature.

The fluttering made my eyes widen. I had an inkling what it was, but I didn't want to characterize it. I pushed it away, though albeit hesitantly.

However, there was one thing I felt that I couldn't barricade away, despite my desperate attempts to these past weeks. I realized that, if he cared about me in such a genuine way like this, so protective compared to anyone else that had dared give a damn about me, there was no escaping it. I couldn't leave. Even Esme, who constantly wished for me to find happiness, had never tried so actively to bring it to me before. None had been quite so hopeful of it as Emmett was revealing to be right now. I couldn't stay away from him. He had got a hold on me…

Plus, he was being quite unlike himself, all mature and whatnot.

_I wanna fuck you so bad right now…_

Well, some things never changed.

I nodded slowly, still looking him right in the eye, giving in to my desires at last. He leaned forward, mentally pleased, but not the jock-ish celebration I was used to hearing whenever he got his way. Just genuinely pleased.

His lips touched mine, my head tilting to the side slightly, and our mouths fit together perfectly. It was the first real kiss we had actually shared, and it was rather nice and unexpected. The last time, we hadn't exchanged such a pleasantry before.

I decided not to tell him that this was technically my first kiss as well. He didn't need any more reason to feel guilty about steeling all of my 'firsts', and I'm sure the fact that I had had sex before a first kiss would have been a bit alarming. Even for Emmett.

His tongue pushed inside my mouth, and the feeling was rather strange at first. I was unused to it, this kissing business. But I couldn't help notice the taste of his venom and how alluring it was to me. It wasn't blood, which I thought was all that suited my tastes in this life, but I was currently being proven wrong. I liked it. He moved closer from his seat, tangling his fingers in my wild hair, and his movements became a bit more desperate. Rougher. He explored my mouth vigorously, and I let him. I would never admit it, but the way he manhandled me was a bit arousing…

My penis responded accordingly.

Emmett grunted, mouth still to mine, and pulled me towards him with ease. Steering me by his hands on my waist, he pushed me between the seats and onto the rear seat where he laid me on my back.

I felt a strange jolt behind my navel as he looked hungrily down at me. I was spread out before him, trying to will him to come closer, and he bit his lower lip to stifle the moan that I knew had almost slipped out.

"Em," I whispered, not really intending to finish the thought. I felt a surge of arousal run through him as he heard me say his name. He leaned over me and placed kisses on my neck, just like the first encounter, but this time I ran my hand through his loose curls instead of trying to resist.

The feel of his tongue against my skin made me tighten my grip, pushing him down to make him continue what he was doing. My midsection tingled with my arousal, feeling his tongue work over my skin with such purpose. When he started moving lower, and his hands started pushing my shirt up my torso, I heard his current intentions echo inside my own head.

"Oh god…" I groaned, hardening even more at the mental picture he was giving me.

I could feel his nimble fingers on the button-fly of my jeans, popping them open quickly to get at what he wanted. His tongue trailed down my stomach, over my belly-button, along the line of my hip as he slid my jeans and boxers down. He was doing it slowly to tease me, which was completely working.

"Uhn, Em," I said, a bit more desperately this time. My erection was exposed now, and his mouth was right next to it. I could feel his even breathing on my pubic hair.

_Fire-crotch…_

I laughed, unable to stop myself. Despite my almost painful arousal, Emmett managed to make it funny.

I caught a glimpse of him as my laughter died down, and I had to admit that the picture he made was…well…pretty damn sexy. My cock stood before him, begging to be touched, and he hovered over it while looking up at me with dark eyes. We were both thirsty and needed to hunt, but it could definitely wait…I closed my eyes, unable to stand the sight of his ravenous stare.

"Yeah," I breathed, feeling a wetness finally enclose over my erection.

It was completely amazing. The feeling of his mouth over me made me want to thrust upward, but I had a feeling it would be rude. Emmett's thoughts were hesitant, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was doing. The only experience he had was when Rosalie –

I shut it out, not wanting to think about her. Especially when she was being intimate, and _especially _especially when it was with my Emmett.

Hmm…_my _Emmett. It was a bit _too_ easy to say, but at the moment, I was having trouble caring too much.

"Fuck," I said, my voice sounding strangled. I started breathing heavily, though it was unnecessary, of course. The sensations he was sending to my groin, through my body, were incredible. I was having trouble concentrating on anything for too long.

_This isn't so bad, I guess, _he thought casually.

I agreed.

"Yes," I breathed, feeling his tongue swirl around the head before he dipped back down again. I opened my eyes again to watch him, being too curious to remain blind.

I had an unobstructed view of his lips around my cock, which made me whimper slightly. He moved up and down slowly, taking me deeper on each downward movement and making me nearly go weak. I put a hand on the back of his head again, gripping his dark curls to keep myself sane. It was too good, I wasn't going to make it.

As I threaded my fingers through his hair, he took that as a sign to go faster, and increased his speed. I grunted, biting my lip to stop myself from making any more embarrassing noises. Of their own accord, my hips bucked up once, but I stilled them so as to not make him uncomfortable. I did _not _want him to stop, no matter what the costs. However, it seemed he didn't mind.

_Yeah, fuck my mouth…like that…_

I moaned and thrust upward again, feeling myself slide deeper into his mouth, almost down his throat. When I set up a rhythm, which felt even better, he began moving against me in time with my thrusts.

"Oh," I gasped, feeling my erection hit the back of his throat. Apparently, his gag reflex wasn't as strong as it used to be when he was alive, because he had no reaction. He nodded minimally and informed me that it was alright, so I began to push deeper.

"Fuck," I said, watching him as he let me have the control this time, which was a bit surprising, to tell the truth.

I bucked wildly up into his mouth, pushing myself as deep inside as I could go. I could feel his tight throat around my cock, and he soon began swallowing around me, making me growl in pleasure. I gripped his hair tightly, closing my eyes again and just feeling the sensations. His tongue working the underside of my erection. His hands pulling my hips up, forcing me deeper inside. His throat tightening around me as he swallowed…

Finally, I cried out, and my orgasm ripped through me with a force that was nearly crippling. I continued to thrust through it, into that tight wet space, releasing deep inside his mouth. The fact that Emmett swallowed everything without complaint was just that much better. He didn't miss a beat, and the sucking around my cock as he took all I had to give made me moan loudly and toss my head to the side.

Finally, I lay there, panting needlessly. I was never really physically exhausted, since I was fairly certain it was impossible, but the mental assault of an orgasm seemed to bring with it the need to breathe heavily. It was strange, but made me feel a bit more human, at least.

As I lay there dazedly, wandering my own thoughts at a considerably dumber pace than usual, I hadn't noticed Emmett sit up quickly and undo his zipper. It was when he seized my narrow hips and dragged me towards him that I realized what he was going to do.

_You look so hot when you come, _he thought, nearly making me shiver. His inner voice had a desperate tone to it, and it didn't take my enhanced vampiric sight to notice the impressive erection displayed between his legs.

His jeans were pulled down only slightly in his haste to free his manhood, as were mine. I didn't have enough time to take them off completely before he lifted my hips, maneuvering me like a ragdoll, and removed them himself. As they lay abandoned on the floor, he turned to me again, looking predatory. I tried to tell myself it wasn't a turn-on, but my beginnings of a second erection begged to differ. He pulled my legs up slightly, resting each one in the crooks of his arms, and leaned over me. Being flexible, I felt myself bend to fit his position, splaying my legs out with ease. I was completely open for him, in more ways than one, as I looked up at his eyes.

I wanted it as much as he did. I could hear his desire, so strong as he looked at my vulnerability. I was giving myself up to him, not trying to escape or fight my way out. His dark eyes bored into mine with intensity, and I felt him shift closer towards me. Without breaking any contact, he entered me swiftly, and I gasped.

I had to close my eyes, for the feelings were too much. The memory of the last time, his thoughts of pleasure echoing through my mind, the feeling of him inside me again, buried to the hilt. I couldn't take it all at once, which was saying something for _me_.

I, who was constantly assaulted with the burden of other's thoughts, who was always concentrating on other's needs before my own, couldn't handle the one person before me. I was overwhelmed by his pure desire in me. Just me. But everything about me.

"Oh," I moaned, feeling him begin to move. I gripped his forearms, clutching at him for dear life.

Emmett thrust deep into me, moaning as well. His deep rumble made me feel that fluttering in my midsection again, though it wasn't any physical reaction I was aware of. It was his sound of pleasure. The fact that he was enjoying this as well. The fact that I knew he wanted me to enjoy it also.

I let him take me fully, giving him the control he liked and submitting myself to his ministrations. He leant down further and began nipping at my neck, the skin on my collar bone, my shoulder, anywhere within his reach. I moved a hand to his hair, gripping it tightly and breathing unnecessarily fast against his scalp. I could feel him thrusting at different angles, searching for that spot that he knew I had liked last time, his face buried in the crook of my neck. It was a position of closer lovers. Certainly not something one would expect in the backseat of a car.

"Uh! Yeah," I breathed, laying my head back. A jolt of pleasure radiated through me as he struck that wonderful spot. I could feel his grin as he thrust there again, making me cry out.

_You like it? _he thought a bit smugly, but a great deal less so than usual.

"Don't – uhn – don't stop!" I said, grinding back against him as he pushed forward. The action prolonged the jolt I felt, almost making me light-headed.

I could hear his excitement at my pleas, the desperate tone to my voice. But I realized they weren't malicious thoughts like I had originally thought in the forest. They were just his indications that he was doing something right. That _I_ was enjoying it as well. Unlike me, he couldn't feel these encounters from both points of view, which albeit made it interesting, but useful as well. He couldn't tell how to please me without me showing it.

I felt a bit shocked as it all clicked into place. The first time, he hadn't been mocking me and my reactions. Perhaps he had been joking a bit by acknowledging them in such a way, but he _was_ Emmett. He was drawing attention to the noises I made and the way I moved because he _had_ to pay attention to those things. To know what I felt. Why hadn't I realized this before?

For someone who regards themselves as fairly above the normal intelligence for a vampire, it was quite a blow to the ego. Being myself, I had analyzed the hell out of everything, but still managed to miss the most important aspects of my problems. Emmett wanted me happy. He wanted me to enjoy this. And he wanted _me_.

Eyes wide at finally understanding, finally realizing what was truly going on, I felt Emmett's growl and how it made his chest rumble deliciously against mine. I tightened my grip on his hair, encouraging him to keep going. To never stop.

Ever.

He snarled slightly and raised up straight, breaking my hold on him and wrapping my legs around his waist. He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him so that each thrust was harder, making me moan loudly.

He was on his knees in the backseat of my car, slamming into me with a force that would cripple any normal human. His torso stretched out above me, giving me a perfect view of his rippling muscles beneath the t-shirt that stretched across his chest. His eyes burned in intensity, and I was met with a panting, gasping image of myself being fucked into oblivion. He ran a hand up my stomach, feeling it tighten with each thrust into me. My legs clamped at his sides and I moaned to him on occasion. I would encourage him, beg him to go faster, or sometimes not even say anything in particular. The sensations that hit me were all too good.

_Fuck, you're so fucking tight Edward. You feel so good…_

"Oh God, yes," I cried, closing my eyes yet again. I could feel my midsection tingle, waiting none-too-patiently for my body's release. I don't know how, but he seemed to know I was close. His strong hand wrapped around my erection and began pumping me steadily, making me groan.

The feel of him wrapped around me, while inside me at the same time, was overwhelming beyond belief. I reached for him blindly, feeling my orgasm near, and he leaned forward without hesitation. I clutched at his dark locks again desperately, panting into his ear. Emmett grunted against my skin.

I was lost and completely under his control, but it felt fantastic.

_Fuck, Edward, _he thought, nipping at me affectionately again. _You have no idea how you look…do you know how hot you are right now?_

"No," I moaned, wanting him to stop. I didn't want to come, I didn't want it to end already…

_But you can see it, can't you? _His thoughts echoed within my head, whether I wanted them to or not. I saw myself through his eyes as he forced the image on me. My eyes staring wide up at him, his hand moving over my erection skillfully. My hair ruffled and looking wild. He looked down at where our bodies were joined, where he was penetrating me. His large manhood slammed into me repeatedly, striking my prostate each time.

I grunted, closing my eyes to try and fight it off.

"You like seeing it, don't you?" he breathed against my neck, leaning down again. I nodded reluctantly, feeling his hands on my hips, pulling us close together with each thrust. My legs tightened around him, feeling his tongue flick out against my shoulder. He bit down, hard enough for me to feel it, and thrust into me forcefully once more with the intention of undoing me.

He succeeded.

"Oh!" I cried, feeling that coil in my stomach spring free. I came hard for the second time that evening, feeling everything at once. All of the wonderful sensations he delivered to my body, mixed with the surge of arousal I felt from him at hearing me come so violently, made me moan loudly within the confines of my highly expensive vehicle. It was supposedly pretty sound-proof, but I doubt anyone outside was unable to hear my shouts of ecstasy as I held tightly to the man above me.

Emmett swore loudly as he came too, only seconds later. His large arms wrapped around me and held me close as his hips slammed into me. I clutched at his back, and felt his head drop to my shoulder, muffling his moans. I could feel the waves of his pleasure, how he came for me and me only, and his warm venom spread inside me with his release. He rode out his orgasm until the last possible second, thoughts broken and slightly incoherent. Then, finally, he slowed to a stop, still resting his forehead against me.

We lay there for a minute, gathering our mental processes together in order to function again. We probably lingered longer than that, to tell the truth, but it felt a bit heartwarming to just lie there for a while, basking in the glory of our orgasms and newfound relationship.

Because that was what it was now. There was no denying it. This would happen again, and there wasn't a thing either of us could do to stop it.

Grudgingly, he let go and sat up slowly. I released my grip to allow him to do so, but felt an odd pang when he wasn't against me anymore. It was a slight surprise, but not as much of one as when I heard Emmett have the same regret of leaving contact with me. We were certainly hopeless excuses for vampires if our main desire at the moment was for cuddling.

I tried not to smile as I sat up to join him and leaned against his shoulder, yanking my jeans back onto my body with as much grace as I could manage. We sat there, together, in a comfortable silence. I sighed in contentment. _Real _contentment.

"So…you still wanna go hunting?"

Arse.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Again: <strong>So I'll probably take some suggestions now if anyone wants to see anything specific? My imagination is pretty capable on it's own, but I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing from here on, so there's room for interference from readers. Probably should have planned this story out or something beforehand. Anyways, I have no intentions in stopping, it just means that stuff will get a bit more inventive and kinky from this point! Woo!

Also, reviews make me happy (as was mentioned before), so it would be cool if you guys wanted to let me know that you're there. And, you know, if you wanted to whore me out to any other people and tell them about me, I'd totally be cool with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **So I tried to satisfy some requests (obviously I won't say which ones, because that would ruin the chapter herp derp), and other suggestions will be worked in later on in the story, which will be fun for everybody! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, if I haven't already, and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Woooooo!

* * *

><p>I heaved a sigh. It was a rather impressive one as well. Part of the reason I gave it was to keep up the façade of being human. If we didn't constantly shift and fidget like normal beings did, people started to get a bit nervous around us. The other reason was due to my utter boredom. I sat in my normal chair, in the normal cafeteria, in my normal school, pretending to eat my normal food. I was really just shredding it between my fingers absently, though. Like normal.<p>

Even the trivial internal drama of the three hundred and fifty-seven teenagers surrounding us wasn't fun for me anymore. I took little satisfaction in knowing that there was a fight after school today between Stebbins and Thompson. Perhaps if I offered to join in, I could make it more interesting.

I doubted Carlisle would approve.

That Jessica girl was really starting to make me a bit nervous, though. Her eyes flitted over to me with about the same subtlety as a purple rhinoceros. She had been increasingly infatuated with me over these past few weeks, to the point where I was trying to look anywhere _but_ at her in hopes to stop her obsession. If half of her daydreams about me were to actually happen, they would no doubt end with her lifeless form being set on fire in a desperate attempt to hide the evidence of my slip up. She seemed to have some sort of fetish with biting.

Oh, the irony.

My desperate hopes that Mike Newton would gain some courage and finally ask her on a date went unfulfilled, and she was instead assaulting me with another fantasy. I nearly shivered. The only interruption to her daydream was to briefly pause and comment internally on how ugly her friend Stacy's outfit was. What a horrible girl. While I didn't think it would be kind to wish her presence on anyone, Newton wasn't the model of an angelic personality either. They were perfect for each other.

Perfect, horrible people.

I shifted again, not bothering to join in the conversation between my siblings. I could hear that they had noticed the lack of my usual moody demeanor, which was indeed making me a bit paranoid. Their suspicions were vague, but there nonetheless. No doubt one of them would ask sooner or later if I didn't keep it up and start acting miserable again.

But it was difficult. Sure, I was technically destroying Emmett and Rosalie's relationship inadvertently, but I couldn't help it. Emmett had slithered his way through my defenses, and if he was willing to take the risk to be with me, he would have to suffer the same consequences as well. We had pretty much come to terms with this already, and that what will happen will happen. I couldn't deny myself any longer. I wanted Emmett, and he wanted me. It was simple as that.

"_So Ed, what do you think about me? Like, really?"_

_I looked over at him as we lay on the forest floor. A leaf was stuck in his hair, which I absently brushed away for him. One of his loose curls bounced joyously with the movement, to which I couldn't help but smile._

"_I think you're a pain sometimes," I sighed, looking back up at the sky. "But I also think that you're very kind. And…er…sweet," I finished awkwardly._

_The mountain lion blood I had just consumed four hours ago rushed to my face, giving me the slightest pink tint to my cheeks. It was rare, but I had finally managed to blush after about a hundred years._

_Emmett laughed at my words, folding his arms behind his head. We were both bare of any clothing, having gone one round already, but he seemed completely comfortable with it. Even in my wild state, surrounded by trees and animals, I was still a bit out of my element while being naked. I shouldn't have been embarrassed, either, considering what the man had just done to me. I just wasn't used to all this frivolity._

_But as I looked over at him, and he looked at me, I immediately realized that I wanted to be._

I snapped out of my thoughts, feeling that need to blush again. It had been a week since then, so I didn't have nearly enough blood to let it show, thank god. I didn't know how I would explain my random bout of embarrassment to the others. Now I just had to craftily hide the beginnings of an erection. Curse Emmett and his mind-blowing orgasms. I was never able to forget one second of our sexual encounters, and the memories of them always crept up on me when I least wanted them to.

Memories of his strong hands touching me. Memories of how his teeth felt against my skin, or how pleasant his body felt pressed up against me. Memories of him holding my hips, dragging me closer, penetrating me slowly to draw out that first moment of friction. The moment when I always realized that this was the best feeling in existence. He would tell me dirty things, obscene phrases about how hot I looked. How he loved our hunting trips. How he could be perfectly content with thrusting lazily into me all day, just like this. And I would moan, unable to bear his words echoing in my head, the sensations he sent through my body, and the comfortable feeling of him just holding me close and intimately. I would clutch at his back, wishing he would never let go.

I cursed internally as the bell rang. Usually I counted every second that passed by, eager to just get the hell out of this horrible building and go home to my glorious piano. Now, however, I had _those_ thoughts to entertain me. I was certainly glad that _I _was the mind-reader of the group.

We all stood in unison, which I realized too late may seem a bit eerie to some of the humans. Emmett drifted over to me, since we both had English next, and we said our goodbyes to the others.

"What were you thinking about?" Emmett asked cheekily as we walked down the hall.

I glared at him.

"This Jessica girl keeps having fantasies about me," I said scathingly. Hell if I would tell him the truth. Well, it was partially true anyways.

"Really?" he said, laughing. Typical Emmett.

"Yes. Apparently I'm quite a stud," I replied flatly. His deep laughter reverberated through the hall the rest of the way to English, while I trudged along moodily beside him.

"Afternoon Cullen. Cullen," our teacher nodded to each of us as we stepped through the door.

"Hello Mr. Mason," I said, suppressing a shudder.

People had called my father Mr. Masen. I realize it was spelled differently, and was clearly no correlation to my human life, but it didn't stop the serious flashbacks I received whenever that name tumbled over someone's lips. Flashbacks with unclear, fuzzy human eyesight and dull hearing, but flashbacks nonetheless. It was odd, the random things one remembers after so many years. I couldn't for the life of me recall my mother's face, but hearing a similar name to my father's brought back a twinge of recognition. I think perhaps it was because the name had been repeated in front of me so many times during my childhood, but I couldn't be entirely sure.

_Good lord, look at that boy. It's always a wonder he can fit through the door._

I snickered, and Emmett looked at me questioningly. I sat down in my seat, the one we usually occupied in the back, and he sat on my other side, letting his book bag crash to the table uncaringly.

_What's up with you? _Emmett said, sounding suspicious.

"Mr. Mason was admiring your physique," I muttered, barely keeping out another laugh.

His eyes widened comically.

_What? _His inner tone sounded baffled. _I didn't know he was –_

"He's not," I said, shaking my head. "He just thinks you're a bit scary."

Emmett chuckled quietly so as to not draw attention. It was common knowledge that everyone found Em intimidating, even when he wasn't trying to be. Well, it happened to all of us Cullen kids, really, but Emmett more so. Plus, our intimidation came from our wealthy status, not bulging muscles.

I tried not to feel smug as I recalled being wrapped in those large, muscular arms not long ago. And those strong hands holding me tightly, caressing me in several places, some more intimate than others…

Lord, I needed to stop doing that. How was I going to survive until our next 'hunting trip' this weekend? Jasper had already begun to notice an increase in the sexual tension around the house. I would get carried away with my thoughts, then get embarrassed, then Jasper would feel embarrassed that he was getting aroused for no reason. After this, his thoughts would usually wander to Alice, providing me with horrific images that I would never be able to forget. Then I would try to distract myself with thoughts of Emmett, and the whole bloody process would start again. It was getting old.

Mr. Mason started the lesson, talking about compound sentences or some such thing. Good Lord, it was a lesson I had endured countless times. After about the twelfth, it had started to get old. I instead entertained myself by lurking around Emmett's thoughts, which were always worth something at least, if not for amusement.

_Fuck dude, why don't you try picking out a gayer sweater-vest next time? Jesus…does that kid have a boner? What the fuck does he have boner for in Mason's class? The dude's all sweaty…maybe it's that hot chick next to him. He's probably trying to imagine doing her right now…oh, yep, I can see it. He keeps looking at her. Weirdo. Fuck…I'm kind of horny too I guess. I don't think I can fucking wait till the weekend. Edward's sweet ass has been calling to me all week…mmm…_

I laughed quietly, which he heard of course. He grinned unashamedly at me, knowing he had been caught.

_You like me thinking about you, Eddie?_

"Don't call me that," I muttered sternly.

_Ugh. Fine. Edwarrrrrd. But you're going around the subject. You can't imagine the shit I want to do to you right now…_

"No, but I can see what you're imagining," I whispered, smirking at him.

_So you mean you can see how I want to shove my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours?_

"Em," I warned lowly.

_Or how I want to throw you over this desk and fuck you in front of everybody? It would sure liven up Mason's class, that's for sure…I bet you want it too…_

I turned my attention forward, unable to glare convincingly at him anymore. He was driving me insane. Plus, my erection wasn't getting any weaker.

_I bet that dude's boner would get even harder when he sees how hot you look getting fucked…and those little noises you make when I hit that sweet spot inside you…_

I ducked my head slightly. If my body were able, I would undoubtedly be heating up and my face would be ablaze. Fortunately, that wasn't the case, and I was just graced with a look of mortification. I was getting harder, despite my desperate pleas for my dick to stop. It appeared that there were some muscles in my body that I _couldn't _control after all. Some vampire.

To my horror, I felt his hand easing along my leg, making a beeline for my erection.

"Em," I shot again, though it sounded a bit desperate. Great, he probably thought I was egging him on.

_Mmm…I know you want me to, so don't even try with me dude…_

I whimpered slightly, not loud enough for anyone to hear, as I felt his nimble fingers on the button of my trousers.

_You wearing these fucking tight-ass jeans always gives me hell, you know. I think you need to face the consequences._

My breath caught in my throat. I could hear that no one in the class was paying us the slightest bit of attention. Emmett's hand and my obvious arousal were concealed by the table, and we were in the very back. All of our other 'siblings' were in other buildings. He technically had me cornered, right where he wanted me, and it wasn't like I could throw him off and make a huge scene. I was trapped.

I gasped, feeling his hand work effortlessly into my jeans and wrap around my manhood. I wasn't going to lie. It felt fucking fantastic. But if Mr. Mason ran out of candidates to answer his tougher questions, he would undoubtedly turn to 'one of the Cullen kids'. Little would he know that one of them was currently pleasuring the other with a hand-job. That would certainly earn their family a more scandalous reputation, which I hadn't even thought possible unless we outright killed somebody in the parking lot.

Sighing, I decided there was nothing better to do than to enjoy it. I would just have to keep a neutral face through it all, and not let on to anyone that I was currently being fondled by my older brother.

_Just relax, Ed, you look tense, _Emmett joked, squeezing around me and making me gasp again.

I fought to remain still, though it was quite difficult. His hand felt warm against my skin, and his rough fingers felt wonderful. He scooted closer to me fractionally to get a better grip, and I bit my lower lip to stifle any noises I was tempted to make.

I leaned back in my chair, gripping the edge of the table as hard as I could without breaking it. I needed something to remind me that I was in class. I was surrounded by human teenagers. Many of the boys had already been asking themselves tricky questions about their sexuality whenever we were in the room, about why we seemed so frighteningly appealing to them. I didn't need to give them any more reason. The girls following me around were bad enough.

"Mph," I let slip, closing my eyes to try and ward off his intoxicating scent.

_You like it when I stroke you like this? You look so fucking hot…We should make this a habit, you know. Liven up the week a bit…I think seeing you come a few times a week would satisfy me until our hunt..._

I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to make any more noises. My breath was already coming out fast and shallow. The tightness in my stomach building…

_And then, I can fuck you good and hard, and you won't have to hold back. You can scream all you want, just for me._

I grunted, clenching my eyes shut tight as I came into his hand. The table edge groaned dangerously, but I managed to hold onto enough sanity to not break off the edge I was desperately clutching at. Venom flooded from me, spilling over his fingers, warm and sticky. After a few involuntary convulsions, I finally regained control of my limbs and released the poor abused table.

Emmett withdrew his hand, smirking in a satisfied way. I felt a bit weak as I watched him lick off the result of my orgasm, but perhaps that was the orgasm itself making me dazed. Or perhaps the slow way he was doing it, while maintain eye contact with me. Whatever it was, Emmett had succeeded again in driving me to incoherent and muddled thoughts.

I wasn't going to make it.

* * *

><p>"So, how did you like the lesson?"<p>

Emmett's innocent tone didn't match up with the filthy images that crossed his mind directly after his statement. I glared half-heartedly, not really putting any effort into it.

"It was very…enjoyable," I said, trying to hide my smile. It didn't work. I could feel myself grinning like an idiot.

"Well maybe it'll be similar tomorrow. I know how much you like those…hard syllables he was talking about," Emmett nudged my side playfully, accidentally pushing me into the lockers with a loud _bang! _"Sorry," he added sheepishly.

"Yes," I said, looking back briefly to check that there wasn't an Edward-shaped dent in the metal.

"But maybe he'll – "

Emmett's next joke was cut off as a small simpering voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me, Edward Cullen?"

I turned, dreading what I already knew. The Jessica girl, who was currently being dazzled by my lifeless stare, was standing before me. I looked at her expectantly, even though I knew her agenda already. The simpler minds were always easiest to pick up. Unfortunately.

"U-um," she started, breaking out of her stupor. "Hi."

"Hi," I said blankly. I was trying to convey disinterest, but at the same time, I found it hard to be a complete arse to people. It always gave me a twinge of guilt.

Me. The one who had gone on a blood-thirsty rampage for a few years in my rebellious stage.

"I-I was wondering…" she was losing her nerve. I might escape this unscathed…

_What the fuck is this bitch on about?_ Emmett thought, a hint of something I couldn't quite place in his inner voice. Anger was clearly there. Perhaps because his joke had been lost to human interference.

"Do you have a date for prom?" she blurted suddenly, startling me a bit. Her resolve had come swiftly.

"No," I said, trying to formulate some excuse. Out of town. That was the usual. Perhaps a sick relative, if I was feeling creative.

"W-would…would you maybe want to…um…"

_God, shut the fuck up whore,_ Emmett growled internally, his thoughts becoming increasingly violent.

"Go...with me? Maybe?"

"Are you asking me to prom?" I said, trying to work as much snobbish attitude in as I could muster. Hopefully she would just give up before I had to turn her down.

"Yes," she said, looking terrified.

"Dude, we gotta go," Emmett snarled suddenly, grabbing my arm forcefully and jerking me backward. My eyes widened in shock at his sudden manhandling, as did Jessica's. I was dragged down the hall and out of sight before she could protest.

Not that she probably would, being faced with Emmett's bulk.

Speaking of which, I was afraid he would tear my arm off if he didn't quit squeezing me so hard. Jasper had claimed you were able to put limbs back on, but I didn't want to find out if that were true or not.

"Emmett, you're killing me," I said, trying to pry his strong fingers off. He loosened his grip, but still held onto me.

"Sorry," he said moodily, not looking at me directly.

_Stupid bitch, asking him out. Who does she think she is? Doesn't she know he likes cock? _My _cock? Like hell…_

"Are you jealous?" I said incredulously. He winced visibly, still not meeting my eyes.

"No."

_Yes._

"Em, you know I wouldn't go with her," I tried to reason, fighting the mad urge to laugh hysterically. He thought my affections would turn to a human? And a girl, nonetheless? Had he not been present the last few times we had fornicated?

"I know."

_Doesn't make her not a whore, though…_

I actually did laugh this time. People were starting to stare. It wasn't every day that people saw the Cullens looking cross with one another, and I'm sure we gave the impression that we were actually fighting. Or insane.

"Em, you don't have to worry," I said lowly. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which would have seemed like a brotherly thing to do were it not for the slow stroking of my thumb against his bare skin there. He calmed instantly, which was a bit surprising. I hadn't expected such a blatant effect.

"I know," he said.

_I don't even know why the hell I'm freaking out…_

He released my arm completely. I hesitated for a second, sensing his unease. He was overreacting and he knew it, but he didn't understand why it bothered him so much. Other people admiring my looks was something I was used to. When you heard endearing comments shot your way each day, one learned to ignore them. But Emmett wasn't used to it. He didn't like to share.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said pointedly, obviously meaning for him to follow.

He did without question, still wondering vaguely about _'that stupid Jessica whore'_. When we entered, the nearest boys' bathroom, which I knew to be empty due to the lack of mental babble that was so common everywhere else, I turned to face him.

I was a bit nervous, ridiculously. We had kissed several times, but I had never instigated it before. I felt that Em needed reassurance, however, and I figured it was more fitting to remind him who I was truly interested in. Who had won my real affections. With kissing, Emmett always got there before I did, so I was unsure how to go about this. It was hard to be forceful and commanding when the man you were about to kiss was three inches taller and about five hundred times bigger.

Perhaps an exaggeration, but even to me, he was a bit intimidating.

I gathered my nerve and leaned up to him. Our lips met, brushing lightly before connecting again more firmly. He looked a bit surprised, obviously having noticed me never taking the initiative before, but it was soon replaced by approval. He growled softly and reached around me, lifting me up slightly. My legs wrapped around him and I felt the wall connect with my back.

The kiss became heated, as they so often did between us, his tongue working feverishly into my mouth and exploring with vigor. I reciprocated, feeling him press his erection against me, between my open legs. I had been satisfied after our last class, due to his previous ministrations, but that didn't stop me from getting excited now as I felt his generous length quite clearly hard within the confines of his tattered jeans. I grunted as he shoved against me, seeking friction of any kind.

Emmett was never picky.

_Fuck yeah, _he growled internally, sounding smug. _I bet Jessica can't give you this, can she?_

"No, she can't," I breathed against him, clutching at his dark curls. He was holding me up, his hands strategically placed on my arse, and was grinding against me with increasing excitement.

His hands pushed me toward him, pushed us closer together to create the rough, dirty sensation of a frenzied hump between classes. I took a leaf out of Emmett's book and started nipping at his neck. The skin was smooth, but enticing. The fact that he was presenting his neck to me so openly, groaning as I nibbled affectionately, was a bit thrilling. I could easily tear into him, rip him apart with my sharp teeth, but he trusted me enough to give me unguarded access. He moaned, pushing harder, shoving me back against the wall and in turn against him.

Fascinated, I continued to kiss along his jawline and let him have his way with me.

_Fuck, you're getting better at all this, _he said, sounding impressed. A twinge of arousal went through him as he felt me bite the shell of his ear. He thought it tickled.

I _did_ like to learn new things, and it was so rare after so many years. New experiences were hard to come by when you thought you had done everything. Plus, learning in this sense was…fun.

He dropped his forehead against the tiled wall behind me, closing his eyes. I breathed against his skin, licking and nipping occasionally and knowing he liked it that way. He liked to feel that I was excited too, that I got as worked up as he did.

"Mm, Em," I panted, smirking slightly as I said it. He liked to hear me say his name. I heard him growl again in pleasure, squeezing my arse briefly.

I felt a bit wanton, seeing as how I was gasping and moaning, encouraging him by pulling his hair roughly. Those adorable curls at the nape of his neck were just begging for it, and Emmett seemed to like the gesture from what I could hear.

And I enjoyed when he got excited. I liked how he thought of me as irresistible, and wanted to do the filthiest things to me. I liked his dominant actions, because I could always hear how he secretly was careful. How he watched his strength, despite being in the moment. Never intending to hurt me, but fully intending to ravish me thoroughly. And I also liked how I could please him as well. I could make that twinge of arousal appear whenever I made a certain noise, or moved a certain way, or even when I simply said his name. He was as much under my control as I was under his, and he was entirely aware of it.

I grunted, feeling a particularly hard shove of his hips into mine. I heard a tile behind me crack and shatter when it reached the floor, but it was only one. Easily explained away by careless vandals. Or two boys having a rough encounter in the bathroom…

"I can't wait for this weekend," I whispered, my lips against the shell of his ear. "Didn't you say something about your cock in my mouth?"

I felt that surge of excitement again, and he growled lowly, clutching me tighter to him. I could hear he was close, for his thoughts were becoming less coherent by the second, as well as increasing in expletives.

_Fuck, you're so fucking hot when you talk dirty, _his voice echoed in my mind. _I'm gonna fuck the hell out of that slutty little mouth of yours._

"Mm, yeah," I whined, getting lost in his words and his powerful thrusts. Sure, being rutted against a wall was a bit juvenile, but I was far from caring. "Harder," I gasped. The tiles behind me would pay for my request, but that was a sacrifice I was willing to make.

His chest rumbled softly and he pushed harder. The fabric of our clothes, mixed with the pressure from Emmett's hips, drove me wild. His larger form held me close, strong arms around me, broad shoulders above me, and his tight chest pressed against mine. I nipped the ear I was panting against, earning another groan from him.

Suddenly, I felt his large shoulders tense and heard his pleasured cry as he came. Emmett held me tightly, his teeth clamping onto my shoulder, muffling his moans only slightly. I gripped his hair and tightened my legs around him, enjoying his breathless grunts and groans that he was never quite able to hold back. It was always so fascinating when he was in the middle of an orgasm, his wild and feral side making my groin twinge pleasantly. As if his wild thrusting wasn't doing that already.

Feeling his taught stomach muscles manipulating with his movements, seeing his tank top ride up a bit in the reflection of the mirror, and feeling his breath ghost over my skin as he devoured my shoulder were all making me want to join him. I knew I was close, but I had been concentrating so much on his reactions that I hadn't even noticed yet.

His breath evened again, his climax passed, yet he continued to push against me. His tongue trailed from my shoulder to my neck, occasional nips of teeth being placed along the way. I moaned, feeling one of his strong hands move from my arse to in between us. It was when he squeezed my erection through my jeans that I actually whimpered.

"You like that?" he said huskily against the skin of my neck. I nodded eagerly, closing my eyes.

He squeezed again, making my breath hitch. His face was buried in the crook of my neck, and I could hear his admiration of my scent. I knew how he felt. My fingers were still threaded through his dark curls, which were brushing against my cheek slightly, and they smelled entirely of Emmett. He smelled clean yet earthy, like a rainstorm. A very tough, boyish rainstorm.

Panting slightly, I felt my stomach tighten again, and then finally release. I cried out as my cock, poor thing, erupted for a second time within the window of about an hour, and ejaculated a bit ungracefully within the confines of my designer jeans. Alice wouldn't be pleased, were she to ever find out. She had picked them out herself. However, my mind was less concentrated on that fact and more so on the hazy tone that my thoughts took on yet again. The lifting of my mental burden alone would have made me enjoy this, even if it weren't accompanied by mind-blowing pleasure that made me whimper from the sheer magnitude.

"Mph," I said, punctuating the end of my climax. I heard Em chuckle slightly, but was too blissed to care.

He gingerly set me back on my feet and straightened upright. It took me a minute to organize my thoughts, but eventually they got back to an acceptable pace. Emmett needed a moment too, from what I could hear. Well, _couldn't _hear, actually.

Finally, we looked at each other. He smiled sheepishly, and I outright laughed.

After a few more kisses and lingering touches, we casually walked out of the bathroom, not worrying about being late for class. Mrs. Goff never bothered scolding us, since she knew mine and Emmett's fluency in Spanish well surpassed her own. She was actually quite humble about it, which was a bit refreshing.

As we wandered down the hall, enjoying the comfortable silence, I couldn't help feeling that tingly sensation in my midsection again. It was becoming somewhat of a bother. It caused me to give into disagreements, instigate rendezvous in school bathrooms, and grin like a complete fool. Sometimes it happened at random points in the day, like my surprise erections, but posed less of a risk of being noticed by others, at least. I couldn't help but smile as he walked beside me, despite my attempts to hide it.

Damn it. I was smitten.

_So, you wanna tell Goff that we just humped each other in the bathroom, or should I?_

I shoved him playfully, to which he hardly budged. He responded by shoving me back again, accidentally knocking me into the lockers once more. This time it was a bit more forceful, however, and an unpleasant grinding noise accompanied the _bang! _as my body connected with the metal.

We exchanged nervous glances as the large dent my shoulder had left faced us accusingly. Whoever owned locker 117 wasn't going to be pleased…

"Run for it?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Again: <strong>Hope you liked it! Probably have a bit more story in the next one, since I realize this was a bit lacking... However, reviews always make me smile! *hem hem* Seriously, it's probably a little pathetic how much I look forward to them. I check like, way too much to be healthy for me. Give me something to come back to! *sob*

But for reals, you guys are cool. Thanks for reading my shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Okay, this one's a bit short, but I wanted to get it out to celebrate the release of Breaking Dawn Part 1! Everybody get your costumes ready! Which would be...er...normal clothes. I guess it doesn't quite work the same as the Harry Potter premiers, eh?

Oh, so there's a smidgeon of talk about Emmett's transformation in this. You all don't have to, but it would probably help you understand where I'm coming from if you read my one-shot called 'A Grizzly Defeat'. See what I did there? Plugging my own story _and _a horrible pun! Could I be any cooler? Anyways, it follows Rosalie's vague-ass description of how she saved him and all that shit, so it's not completely necessary to read it before this if you don't want to. The other story is just how I viewed it to happen in my head. Naturally, there's lots of swearing and blood and running for your life involved. No hetero though.

Anyways, I'll stop blathering now and let you get on with the story. I typed this at lightening speed, so if there's any mistakes, then that's a fuckin' bummer.

* * *

><p>"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," I snarled, yet managed to laugh at the same time.<p>

Jasper circled me, his blonde curls bouncing slightly with his every movement. The rest of his body was controlled and threatening, ready to pounce at any moment, the stiff coil of a predator. He would have been very intimidating. It was just those honey-colored rivulets that swung merrily in the breeze that gave him the adorable look of a young boy. Me and Em teased him constantly about it. Jasper liked to think he was scary, but he was too…innocent looking. The scars littering his arms and torso, however, proved that he was far from innocent.

He was currently trying to intimidate me using his pathokinesis. Even when I was able to read what he was doing, how he was manipulating me, it was impossible to resist the emotions he chose for me to feel at whatever moment. Right now, waves of misery and fear were crashing through me, distracting me slightly from our wrestling match. It was a new tactic he was trying out. I would never admit it, but it was pretty brilliant of him to think of it. He knew I was susceptible to fits of silent depression, given my brooding nature, and he was using that weakness against me. I could hear him throwing a great deal of effort into making me as incapacitated as possible, giving me a hopeless, terrified thrill every few seconds until it became a constant pulse of misery.

"Ngh," I said, shaking my head to try and clear it. It did me little good when he was currently changing the chemical processes of my brain. No matter how dead I was, I could still feel emotion.

I saw his intent to strike. He presented me with three possibilities, all running rapidly through his thoughts, so I merely prepared for all of them. He lunged forward at an alarming speed and tried to seize me, but still, my power was more useful than his. I dodged him easily.

He swore, circling me again.

"One of these days," he threatened, giving me an evil smirk. I returned it with as much attitude as I could muster while also feeling as though I shouldn't even bother fighting anymore. Jasper was probably too good. Why was I even trying?

"Stop it," I snapped, shaking my head again. Despite the emotions bombarding me, I knew I could win this fight. He laughed, his teeth glinting in the setting sun.

"Not a chance. You cheat all the time, I have to take what I can get," he drawled back, darting towards me from the side this time.

I sidestepped his attack. His hands swiped through air and he cursed me again.

It went on like this for a while until, finally, the misery lifted and he gave up. I had evaded countless advances, much to his frustration.

"Okay, you're not allowed to play again," Emmett said, standing from his seat on the grass. He had been watching the whole match. His outward cheers for Jasper to 'finally beat my scrawny ass' had conflicted with his silent encouragements for me to really win and make Jasper look as stupid as possible. These thoughts, while encouraging, had aided in Jasper's distraction methods however, due to Emmett constantly working in internal comments about my arse and how nicely my jeans fit to its shape.

He would pay for it later.

I was becoming a bit excited, to tell the truth. No doubt Jasper could feel it, but I doubted he had any reason why. He seemed to prefer _that_ to the random erections he would get on my behalf instead.

The reason I was more cheerful than usual was because bear season was ending soon, which would mean that mine and Emmett's trips would possibly become more extensive, including the one tonight. The sun would be out more during the school weeks, so we would have an excuse to be hunting for a few more days than normal. Also, our trips usually extended in the off season as Emmett would never let us leave until he had filled his quota of at least five grizzlies. Some sort of personal vendetta, but I didn't care. That meant more nights with him atop me, grinding his hips slowly forward, prolonging our pleasure long into the darkness and sometimes even till morning.

Emmett was a very enthusiastic lover.

"You're both so mean," I whined, playing the part of annoying little brother. They both laughed, Jasper reaching over to ruffle my hair into an even more ungodly shape than it had already been.

"You're too good for us, Edward. Now go on you two. I need to have a private word with Alice," Jasper said.

I could hear his thoughts. Apparently my anticipation involving unclean thoughts of Emmett had given him an unwanted surprise again. I was only punishing myself, for now I could see what exactly his 'private words' would entail. I cringed away and he looked at me apologetically, but neither of us dared to utter a word about it. It was best if we just pretended nothing had happened…

I muttered about my piano and ran off, Emmett and Jasper laughing loudly at my departure.

Unfortunately, my discomfort wasn't over with yet.

"Edward," Rosalie said curtly as I opened the door to see her facing me, our noses almost touching.

"Hello, Rose," I replied, stepping back once to give us some distance. We stood there awkwardly, looking into each other's eyes. Gold on gold. Her skin mirrored mine: smooth, hard, and forever frozen. Her thoughts weren't angry towards myself, or even mildly resentful, just merely annoyed at my sudden appearance. I was so used to the bitter tone of her inner voice that I didn't even bother commenting on it. Same old Rosalie. Always a charmer.

I walked around her stiff form, since she showed no signs of moving, and headed towards my other prized possession.

It was a bit sad, really, how morbidly human I was becoming. The defining moments in my life involved only highly expensive cars or pianos, and sex. Ironically, it was the same traits I saw in the minds of humans daily that led me to believe them so shallow. How different was I, really? Yes, there was the small fact that I drank the blood from animals, but otherwise, we were identical.

I snorted at my realization, reaching the piano bench and sitting quickly.

I could see myself reflected in the polished wooden surface. It was such a magnificent thing, this piano. How many hours I had spent polishing, tuning, fixing, and playing it were beyond my comprehension. I was most unhealthily in love with it.

I cringed away from the word, not wanting to think it. It was too dangerous. I couldn't throw such a simple word as 'love' around so carelessly. It was only an instrument. An inanimate object. Something I was attached to, yes, and it drew me in with every feature.

Every curve, every hard edge, and even the small flaws that were microscopic, marring its perfect surface. A scratch from an unknown force, a scar from some too-rough treatment. I knew them all, for I had explored every inch of it countless times, yet I still appreciated everything about it. It was beautiful to me, more special than any other. I knew, of course, that no replacement would ever be the same. I would know the difference, feel it in my heart. It may sound the same, look the same, but it wouldn't _be _the same. But it was just a piano. It always had been, as long as I had known it to exist. So why on Earth did it seem so different now? Now that I saw it in a recently new light? _Did _I love it? Would I die to save it? Would I risk everything, every fiber of my being, to remain with it forever? Could I even fully _live_ without it anymore?

I hung my head, alone in the sitting room, as I realized I most definitely wasn't thinking about the piano at all.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Em," I breathed, feeling the rhythmic pounding of his hips against my arse. He slammed into me, breathing into my ear, caressing my body with his large, strong hands. "Fuck…"<p>

"You like that baby?" he said, his rough voice containing a bit of a quiver from his arousal.

"Uhn, yes!" I whined. His hand wandered to my abdomen, coming wonderfully close to my erection. How I desperately wanted him to touch me. I felt his own length buried inside me, grazing my prostate with each thrust and driving me near insane. I was completely undone, and no doubt a total mess, but I didn't care. I was in what could only be described as heaven, lying on the forest floor and having a thrilling encounter with the man above me. I felt weak, too pleasured for words to fully convey.

Sticks crumbled beneath me as my back ground into the foliage. They splintered against my hard skin, unable to withstand the force of Emmett's thrusting. I moaned and writhed, clenching my legs tighter around his waist as he moved his hands teasingly away from their previous target. They played along my torso, feeling the planes of my muscle, torturously slow compared to his erratic pace.

"Em," I groaned, reaching down to take myself in hand instead. He grabbed my wrist, halting my movements. I snarled at him, annoyed and so wanting my release that I was considering trying to flip him over and just do it myself. Did he have to frustrate me so? Could he not see how badly I needed it?

I paused, as much as was possible in my current state, and backpedalled my thoughts.

I wondered what it would be like, to be the one on top. Sexual positions were, understandably, one of my ignored areas of study, not having been a very high-up priority of mine until recently. I supposed it must have been an official position somewhere. I had been assaulted with mental images, usually from the more 'experienced' females, of them doing the same to me in a similar fashion as I was imagining just now. Riding atop me like some sort of saddled horse. However, in my vision it was I who was being penetrated, and by a larger person of the same sex as well. The image gave me chills, and made me impossibly harder.

I reached up and, using my speed to my advantage, rolled us so that our positions switched. The movement didn't cause him to slip out of me, and we remained connected at the hips.

_What's wrong? _he wondered, looking up at me with wide eyes. They were again deceivingly innocent, not conveying the wicked things he was truly capable of. His thoughts sounded panicked, worried that he had done or said something wrong.

I said nothing in reply, smirking down at him instead, and ran my hand through his boyish curls once. They were so dark and smooth, silky to the touch. So adorable around his handsome face.

I straddled him, feeling the earth beneath my knees, and lifted myself up slightly. The friction inside me corresponded with my movements. He groaned softly, but I could still hear the worried tone to his thoughts. He thought I was trying to stop our encounter, not make it better.

When I set a pace, he finally caught on.

_Fuck, that's hot, _his awed inner voice said. His eyes remained wide as they looked up at me, scanning my body before him.

I put my hands on his stomach, straightening my back to give him the full view of myself. I admit, I was little smug that I was able to invoke such dazed thoughts in him. It was me he was paying attention to, and I was in control this time…

I ground my hips experimentally on a downward thrust, feeling the glorious sensation it caused. His length brushed against my prostate again, and the wonderful feeling was prolonged the more slowly I moved. I did this a few more times, becoming more vocal with each slow movement. Pleasure shot through me, part of it echoed from Emmett's mind.

_Jesus Christ, you look so sexy right now, _he thought, his tone desperate and almost helpless. He was pinned beneath me, with my hands holding firm to his stomach. It was his turn for slow torture as I moved erotically atop him.

He liked the way my abdomen tensed each time he tickled my prostate. He was in fact able to find it more quickly now, the more we did this. Emmett was learning at an amazing pace, though with the proper motivation. He always liked to hear my moans as I came violently from his ministrations. Now, however, I was enjoying the ability to draw my own satisfaction as I saw fit.

I felt his hands on my hips, guiding me as I slightly lost control. The intense spike of pleasure each time I ground down onto him, feeling his cock deep inside me, caused my own mind to become a bit hazy. I moved my hips in tight circles, closing my eyes and letting my head fall back. It felt amazing, this slower agony. More intense than his usual teasing. His grunts and groans beneath me urged me forward, making me aware of how much he liked this. His thoughts echoed his appreciation as well. I moaned into the forest, towards the sky, as I let the all-consuming glory that was Emmett surround me and attack my senses.

His deep voice echoed vague obscenities in my head, only for me to hear, each more vulgar than the last. His hands caressed my skin, gripping my waist tightly, guiding me gently in a way that portrayed his willingness to not force me in any certain direction. He wanted me to control the movements, but he desperately didn't want me to stop. I could feel his stomach tense beneath my hands as he thrust upward, a reaction he was unable to control. His scent consumed me. His gasps and moans encouraged me. And all the while, I was moving atop him, not wanting to stop this for anything in the world.

I gasped as I felt his hand wrap around my erection, which had been resting a bit inelegantly on his stomach. He liked the look of it, though. How it was hard and aching for his touch. He thought it was dirty and unlike me, to ride him with such abandon. His filthy thoughts egged me on. He liked this new active side to me.

I guess I couldn't complain.

"Yeah, touch me," I breathed, as I felt his free hand slide around to grasp at my arse forcefully. The one holding my erection began stroking, causing me to make an odd keening noise in the back of my throat. He thrust upward harder, desperately seeking release for both of us.

"You're so fucking hot, Edward," he said, squeezing the handful of arse he was currently admiring. "Uhn, fuck! I wanna hear those little noises you make when you come…"

"And I want to feel you come inside me," I said, looking down at his face. He bit his lower lip, groaning.

I leaned back, placing a hand on the forest floor between Emmett's legs to brace myself. His eyes roamed my body again, spread out before him on display. I knew what I was doing, showing him all of me without care anymore. A far step from the first time, that was for certain. He looked mildly shocked, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

I continued to move my hips, grinding them as I leaned back on one arm, whining openly at the delicious sensations wracking my body. My back arched with each jolt of pleasure.

"Yeah, like that," I said, letting my head fall back once more. He stroked faster, his other hand moving to rest on the crook of my hip.

He seemed rather stunned, but I couldn't deal with that right now. I was so close, and so desperate, that he would either have to get over his sudden handicap or simply deal with it.

"Uhn, yes," I moaned, slamming down on him harder, chasing my orgasm. He liked it rough, and I was certainly giving that to him.

Suddenly, the coil broke, and my breathless cries echoed through the trees. Waves of ecstasy crashed over me and my hips continued to move instinctually. I was glad that Emmett continued his movements, for it drew out my pleasure until I nearly had to beg him to stop. I wouldn't be able to hold myself upright if it went on any longer. Finally, the intensity faded, and I was left a complete mess of my usually composed self.

Shuddering, I sat atop him, gasping needlessly for air. He growled in frustration at my lack of ability to comprehend movement and seized my hips again.

Emmett thrust up into me, determined to finish, yet with his thoughts becoming less coherent. He focused on my face, my plump lips he so admired, my coppery hair shining in the moonlight, and how the flesh of my arse felt beneath his fingers. He liked the small noises I was emitting as he again began hitting that spot inside me. He knew very well that it was immensely sensitive now, more so than before even, and was using that to get the reactions he wanted.

"Em," I nearly sobbed, tensing as he struck it repeatedly without mercy. "I can't…"

"Mmm, but you look so good like this," he said roughly, staring up at me with wide eyes again. He marveled at how white and smooth my skin appeared beneath the washed glow of the moonlight, contrasting brilliantly with the blaze of my hair.

I closed my eyes, unable to take his admirations or the sensations that attacked my over-sensitive body. My hands rested on his stomach again, holding me upright with some difficulty. The combined lazy feeling after my orgasm and the continued assault of his cock were driving me to insanity.

I felt his hand tangle in my hair and pull me forward. He leaned up to taste the skin of my neck. Emmett's lips and tongue worked along my jaw, nipping here and there, and finally to my own lips. I felt him push inside, exploring my mouth with vigor, his excitement building nearly to its peak. As my tongue worked against his, his hips suddenly became erratic. His cries were muffled by our shared kiss.

As he came, I sighed in an oddly satisfied way, feeling his seed spread inside me, warm and sticky. His grip tightened, which would have probably caused bruises were my body able to do so, and his mouth worked feverishly. His thoughts were a haze of simple pleasure, nothing more, nothing less.

He slowed, and eventually stopped. I broke the kiss to check if he was alright, for his thoughts remained alarmingly blank. Emmett's eyes opened again and he looked up at me, his face cracking into a dimpled grin.

_That was fucking hot, _he repeated internally, using his outer voice to laugh instead.

I grinned lazily back, unable to help myself. He was infectious.

His large hands tightened their grip and lifted me off of him. I winced slightly as he slipped out, the immediate emptiness not something I was ever going to get used to. I was now willing to put up with it, however, considering the fullness that preceded it.

He set me gingerly next to him, where I flopped down uncaringly to lie on my stomach. A flurry of leaves and pine needles accompanied the action, making him chuckle.

We lay there like we always did, lethargically enjoying the relaxed feeling that for us was so rare. As a vampire, one didn't usually have moments like these. The lazy, pleased feeling one has after a good hard romp in the forest. Well, perhaps most did since they had mates to enjoy it with, but I for one was just getting used to it.

I felt Emmett's hand run through my wild hair in an uncharacteristically soft gesture. I gave what could only be considered as a purr at the gentle comfort. I looked up at his face, seeing a slight conflict there. He was clearly trying to hide it, but from me there were no secrets kept.

_I think we're in trouble, _he thought dully, looking almost sad. It was a very real thing if Emmett wasn't joking about it.

But I knew what he meant. I could hear the longing deep within him. It was stronger now, and growing each day. Every time we did this, or every time we spoke after, there was something there. We would just talk like normal, but the comfort gained from doing so was more intense than it ought to be. Too easy for us to just ignore.

This had gone too far before either of us could even realize.

We looked away from each other. For some reason, I felt like crying, despite my inability to do so.

It was Emmett's thoughts that were undoing me the most. He was silent now, but his brain was running its mouth a great deal. He thought of Rosalie, and how this had never been so easy with her. Her constant moody fits, vanity, and her ever-raging temper made her more difficult to keep company with. For someone as cheerful as Emmett, who always found the humor in the simplest things, her personality didn't suit him. Of course, he was attracted to her. Even _I_ admitted she was beautiful. Perhaps that was what had kept him with her for so long. And she _did _care for him, and he for her, but he knew something wasn't quite right with the way she showed it. He was slow in working it out, being blinded for nearly seventy years, but eventually he had noticed that perhaps her intentions weren't as innocent as simply wanting to save his life that fateful day. He ignored it, however. Until now.

I had never told him about her real reasons for wanting him changed. The fact that Emmett looked like a child she had once been so attached to. It was her desire to have her own reflected in her intentions. She hadn't wanted to save a plain human at all costs, she had merely wanted what she could get. A second-place runner instead of an offspring. She was selfish, as always, and had turned Emmett for her own selfish gain. She was unconcerned with the life he would be forced to live, a life she herself even despised. The fact that a human male would have agreed to anything whilst blinded by her beauty – even a life of torment such as this – caused her no remorse. Rosalie manipulated anyone to get her way, even if she loved them.

I had always pitied the situation. How much he didn't know about the one who claimed to love him so. So why, as I dwelled on it, did I now feel so enraged at her?

Because she was using him. _My _Emmett, who was so innocent in face and spirit, was a mere replacement for one of her stronger desires. If she wanted a child so badly, she could go and find one. But hell if I would let her keep this horrible second-best mentality forever. I was aware of who really cared for him. Who valued him for what he was.

Me.

I knew it now, with a sick feeling in my midsection. However, the realization was also accompanied by a strong relief. I was aware of my own feelings. I wasn't trying to hide them anymore from myself. And I could hear, despite his panic, that he felt the same way.

"Edward," he said, his voice shaky with apprehension. He knew I knew already, fully aware of my abilities, but that didn't quell his unease. He took a deep breath, looking at me with large, innocent eyes. "I think…I love you…"

I sighed, rolling into his side, laying my head on one of his broad shoulders. Despite my foreboding, I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face, pressed against his deceivingly warm skin.

"I think I love you too."

Despite the emotions bombarding me, I knew I could win this fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Again: <strong>So I hope you all go and see the movie and stuff. I'll try to pretend while I'm watching that Bella is really Emmett, but I don't think it'll be that easy. *Sigh*

Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! You can totally leave another one if you want to...I totally won't mind...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Ugh, okay, I'm terribly sorry for posting this so late. I went through a nasty breakup after finding out, ironically, that my boyfriend was cheating on me. It made writing this story a hell of a lot more confusing, I tell you that much, and I had been putting it off. However, I think I got it, and I think it's a tiny bit longer than the other chapters, so there you go. Anyways, sorry, and don't form an angry mob...

* * *

><p>He was killing me, and he fucking knew it.<p>

The little bastard, who I had been recently having wild, animalistic, fucking amazing sex with, was wearing that damn pair of jeans. The ones that hugged every delicious curve of that ass that was so beautiful, and perky, and glorious at every angle. Whenever he wore those jeans, it made me want to maul him like the bear that had mauled me. Except with a lot less biting. Well, maybe not.

And now he was getting up from his seat, taunting me. There was no need to sharpen his pencil and sway his narrow hips like that. I could see the damn pencil. He could write four full-length, totally girly romance novels that would later be turned into movies with how sharp it already was. He was just making sure I suffered, because he was a true dick at heart.

I heard him chuckle at that. He no doubt heard it, because he heard everything.

God, if Rose had that ability, we'd both be smoldering piles of ash by now. She would have heard me thinking about how tight Edward's ass is, and those little whining noises he made whenever I hit that spot just right inside him. She would have heard how good of a cock-sucker he is, and how much I liked doing the same for him.

Emmett McCarty. Likes sucking cock. Holy fuck.

If any of my brothers or mama heard about that when I was still a human, I would have probably been, like, burned at the stake or something. I don't know. We never really talked about 'queers' that much in my old family. From what I could remember, anyways. It got harder every decade to remember what it was like being human.

Well, now I might _still_ be burned at the stake, considering how deep of shit we were in right now.

Only a few days ago, I had confessed something to Edward that was pretty fucking serious. Something that had been niggling at me for a while, only I had just then realized what it was. Apparently, Edward had been having the same problem, because he confessed the same thing to me. We loved each other, plain and simple.

I was still so fucking confused about it, though. How could I _love _him? He was a dude. Dude's didn't love on each other all sappy and shit. Edward was nice, yeah, and he had a fucking amazing body. The way he bounced on top of my cock last time had been the best thing I'd ever seen and felt. He was good at sex, pretty smart, had a cool gift, had really interesting hair, and the way he laughed when he was actually happy about something was deep, but elegant. Plus, he had these really wide eyes that were so curious looking, despite what he already had witnessed in the world, and his pink lips always smiled in a gentle way, and his nose was sort of upturned a bit in a not-quite-snobbish way to where it was really sort of almost cute…

I gulped, despite the lack of necessity for it from my long-dead body. I was thinking about how cute his nose was? What the hell was wrong with me?

His ass. Yeah, that was one sweet ass. I liked to pound into him so fucking hard that he moaned my name, and his slim hips were perfect for holding onto while I did it. How his skin was so smooth under my touch, and how he arched his back when I hit a particularly good spot. Yeah, that's it. Sex and fucking and manly shit. Cock.

But he was just so fucking…I don't know. Just fucking amazing, and hot, and…sweet.

If I could have blushed, I probably would have. Sweet? Something _was_ wrong with me.

I had never noticed anything _sweet_ about Rose before. She was feminine and sexy and got me hard (though increasingly less so as of late), and was pretty and all, but she never really played with my hair like Edward did when we were alone. She never said how cute my dimples were, or how wide and innocent my eyes looked. She never really even cuddled with me after sex, which is something that I never thought I would even want until Edward started doing it. Ugh.

I'm such a bitch.

But it was starting to make me wonder…no, never mind. I mean, maybe Rose was just some sort of hard-exterior girl. She was pretty tough, which I knew already, and could probably kick my ass if she really wanted to and was strategic about it. I mean, we all were tough. But Edward was tough too, and he was a fucking guy. Why did he seem to…I don't know…almost _care_ about me more than her? Was it because he was a bit older than all of us 'Cullen kids'? Was he more mature, or came from a slightly different time than most of us? I mean, I knew Rose cared about me. She obviously wouldn't have saved me from the bear if she didn't.

Right?

Edward twisted in his chair a few rows away to look back at me. I had been staring blankly ahead anyways, so our eyes met. I thought I saw, for like, a hundredth of a second, this weird pained expression on his face. What the fuck was _that _about?

_What?_ I thought deliberately, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head a fraction, then smirked playfully.

Jesus. What the hell was he going to pull now?

No one had even fucking noticed our microscopic exchange of looks, too small for the human eye to even catch probably. He flicked the pencil easily in his hand, twirling it between his fingers. My eyes darted towards it briefly. There was no need for him to do that, since absent fiddling had been unintentionally removed from all of our natural habits, what with the whole being-a-vampire thing. He was probably trying to get me to look at it for some reason.

Yup.

He brought his other hand to the pencil and, holding it still in one hand, brought his fingers around it on the other and began stroking it. Like a cock. Albeit a thin, pointy, wooden cock, but his intention was obvious. He pulled along the smooth surface of it slowly, making my jeans become a bit tighter than they had been a few seconds ago.

Bastard.

He chuckled and turned back to the front, our exchange having still gone completely unnoticed.

Like every week, I began to think again that I wasn't going to make it until our hunting trip. I fucking hate my life.

But I love Edward.

* * *

><p>"There isn't going to be any tiles left in this bathroom by the end of the year," Edward panted, no doubt hearing the crack behind him as his back slammed into the wall.<p>

I couldn't care less. I would re-tile this entire school if it meant we could do this every day. It would probably take me about five minutes anyways.

I grunted, feeling his legs wrap around me as I thrust against him. My cock was straining in my jeans, aching for any kind of contact it could find. I had to give the poor thing something to tide it over until the weekend, and being pressed between Edward's toned thighs was right where I wanted to be right now.

He was hard too. Edward's dick might not have been as big as mine, but it definitely made an impression for such a thin and lithe guy like him. His fitted, motherfucking skin-tight jeans were getting a lot of abuse as his fairly generous erection caused an obvious bulge in them. My own rock-hard cock rutted against his, making him breathe heavily and occasionally whine against my skin. His arms clutched around the back of my neck, and a hand threaded into my hair, tugging at the curls roughly.

"I wanna fuck you so bad," I groaned, continuing the thrusting of my hips as the only path of release I could take. It was a bit risky to do that here, the entire shebang and all, but at least we could hump like desperate teenagers still.

The tough jean fabric, while not usually even registered against my granite skin, was wonderfully rough when I pushed so forcefully against him. He moaned, tightening his hand in my hair and letting his head fall back to rest on the wall. He was so hot when he looked like that. His mouth open, pink lips parted and letting out small noises to the empty room. All for me. For what I was doing to him. For how I made him feel.

I kissed down his neck, knowing that he liked it. I imagine all of us were sensitive there, since Jazzy had a lot of bites on his own neck particularly, from his war days. He said that was where a vampire's weakest point was, ironically. The neck.

But Edward definitely liked _me _biting there.

Of course I never went too hard to leave any scars. I doubt he would like _that_ a whole lot, and I would never do anything to cause him pain anyways. He no doubt knew that fact, since he let my teeth be so close to the sensitive skin there in the first place. It was a sign of trust. Of surrender, in a way. Plus, I couldn't scar him. It would mar his smooth, silky, perfect skin. For Edward was just that. Perfect.

And fucking hot as all get out.

I ran my hand down one of his legs, along the outside of his thigh, feeling the pleasant warmth of his body. It wasn't real, of course, but he felt warm to me. His legs were clutching around me, but I couldn't help running my hands on him now. He was too much, too sexy to not pay all of my attention to. Too cute to not grope thoroughly.

I groaned against the skin of his neck as his hips pushed back against mine, rivaling my force with his own. I loved it when he got all worked up, so much so that he would lose that carefully placed control of his. Like when he had flipped me over and rode me like a horse. I wanted to see more of that.

His hand worked between us and he shoved into my jeans, which I'll admit, made me gasp. He was being daring today.

His fingers closed around my aching cock and I bit more forcefully at his neck. I could feel him smirking against my cheek as he stroked me. He knew how crazy he was making me right now, the little shit.

I let out a moan as he began stroking me firmly, my baggy jeans allowing him to move without ripping them open. It would have been an awkward angle were it not for his weird ability to handle anything with grace and poise. Even stroking another dude in a bathroom of a high school. Effortless.

"Ugh, fuck, you don't know what you do to me," I groaned, clutching at his hip to ground myself. His shirt rode up, so I could feel his warm skin beneath my fingertips, as well as a healthy amount of ass. God, how I wanted him.

"Actually, I do," he said with amusement. I gave a strangled chuckle in reply, unable to care how weak I sounded.

I kissed along his jaw, and over his cheek. He turned his head and captured my mouth before I even got there. I shoved my tongue between his lips, which opened eagerly to accept it, and tasted the unique flavor of his venom. It was sweet, sort of like bear's blood, but without the gamey hints to it and no other minerals. Just pure, clean Edward. I liked it. A lot. I couldn't decide if his venom was better in a kiss, or when it was flowing from his dick.

He moaned into my mouth, probably at my thoughts, and I grinned against his lips.

"You like me thinking about sucking you off?" I teased, earning another moan and a nod.

"Yeah," he breathed, pulling my hair again. His slim fingers gripped tightly and guided me to his neck again, where I nibbled my way over to his ear.

"Mph, I like it when _you _suck _me_," I whispered, licking at his earlobe and thrusting hard to punctuate my sentence. "Your pretty little lips wrapped around my cock like that. Fuck…"

"Em," he whined, bucking helplessly against me. I pinned his hips to the wall, though, knowing it frustrated him. I loved it when he growled at me like that.

"You gonna suck me now, Edward?" I said lowly, smiling mischievously against his skin. "I know you get off on it, even if you won't admit it. You like feeling my dick shoved deep down your throat, don't you?"

He whimpered, clutching at me for dear life.

His hand had stopped on my cock, so I began pushing against him again, breathing into his ear. He shivered, because I think it tickled him.

But then he was wiggling against me to try and get down, and before I knew it, he was switching our positions again. My back hit the door, preventing anyone from coming in. My cock stirred at the wild look in his eye.

I was just kidding about the 'suck me now' part, but quick as a flash, my zipper was undone and Edward was on his knees, pulling down my jeans slightly to get at my cock. I let out a breath, watching him eagerly. The way his copper hair shone in the gentle lighting of the bathroom. How his delicate piano fingers gripped at my pelvis as he leaned in. His curious eyes, despite the fact that he had done this twice already. The overall innocent, gentle look of his face, of his body.

But then his lips found my cock, and he looked up at me in that way, and he didn't look so innocent anymore.

He eased down further, gliding my erection deep into his mouth, at the back of his throat. We had discovered fairly quickly, after my first time doing this to _him_, that our gag reflex was much more easily controlled. We still had to be able to choke up human food, if we were ever forced to eat it, but if we wanted to hold it back, it was a lot easier to do so than a human. Edward seemed especially gifted in that area, however.

I moaned, immediately gripping his red strands, pushing myself as deep as I would go while holding him to me. I suspected he liked it when I did things like this, when I took control or became forceful, because he always responded in…approving ways. I sure as hell liked to do it, too. Hearing those little noises whenever he was held down and fucked properly always made my week…

"Oh fuck," I said, looking down at his smooth complexion. His eyes drifted closed, which was how I suspected he enjoyed this a bit too much, and he moved slowly along my length. His wet tongue worked along the underside of my dick as he went, soft yet rough against it. He moaned just a bit, seemingly trying to hold it back, but I smirked. I had heard it. He was certainly enjoying this…

My hips moved forward, sort of on their own at this point. Edward's grip on my sides tightened and he shoved me back, holding me still. Apparently he wanted to do this.

I thought Edward got off on being controlled. Apparently I did too.

I made a weird noise, sort of a moan and a laugh, and let him hold me down while his plump lips worked me over damn good. I threaded a hand in his hair because I didn't have anywhere else for it to go. Plus, Edward had a lot of talent. I didn't want to float away or something.

My head fell back to rest against the door. I vaguely registered how late we were going to be for lunch, and that we would have to make up some excuse. But then I registered what Edward was doing with his fucking tongue, and all thoughts of consequence flew out the tiny, three-story-high window over there in the corner.

* * *

><p>"What took you two?"<p>

I looked up, hiding my nerves expertly by arranging my face into an innocent smile. I nudged Edward's shoulder playfully, nearly causing him to fall out of his chair right after he sat down in it.

"That Jessica girl was trying to get this one to go to prom with her," I lied smoothly, giving a laugh to make it convincing. "She's a persistent one."

"Yes, well," Edward said, smoothing down his shirt irritably. He glared out the window.

It technically wasn't a lie. She _had _attempted that, just a while ago is all. When we entered, I had checked to see if the bitch was around, so no one would catch us out if she had been in the cafeteria the whole time. Luckily, she wasn't, so our excuse was golden.

"Jessica Stanley?" Rose asked, sounding bored.

I nodded, snaking an arm around her waist. It was so familiar for me to do, almost automatic, yet it felt like a total betrayal. To both of them.

I looked over to see if it was bothering Edward. If he didn't like me to show her affection. I figured I wouldn't be able to tell anyways, since his poker face was always too good for anybody to break through. Ironic, since he was always able to tell what everyone else was thinking, yet he never showed any of his own emotions.

But I didn't expect him to look so stiff. His back was straight and he was staring at Rosalie like she had just slapped him or something. I didn't think it would bother him _that_ much…

Disgruntled, I looked away. He knew I couldn't do anything about it. I had to make it convincing that nothing between me and my _wife _had changed. Plus, I had no idea how in the hell I was supposed to end me and Rose without getting my head literally ripped off. Or my arm. Or my dick.

I held back a shiver at that last one.

But I was probably being paranoid. If I was gay, how could I fucking help it? And if I didn't love her as much as I apparently loved Edward…well…how was I supposed to help that either? I wondered briefly why it had taken me about seventy-plus years to realize all this about myself. If I had remained a human, would I have figured it out sooner? I mean, I know I'm not the sharpest knife in the cutlery door, that title belongs to Edward probably, but come on. Even for me, it was slow.

I sighed internally, wondering how my second life had come to this. This confusing, guilt-ridden, mess of a life. Ugh.

I took a fake sip of juice, playing up my human side, and spit it back in the bottle before setting it back down.

* * *

><p>"Another hunting trip?" she whined, her blonde hair flailing about as she tossed it angrily.<p>

"Yeah," I said, shrugging.

Everyone in the house was scattered about, doing their own thing, but they could no doubt hear us. Sensing a tantrum, I tried to play it off as nothing.

"Bear season's over, and you know how I like to hunt babe."

See, when dealing with Rose, one had to have a strategy. This skill had been honed from decades of being on the receiving end of a few angry blows in the heat of an argument. I had a fair few scars, as well, but hell if I would tell anybody else that. If I ever tried to calm her down by telling her that she was overreacting, that was usually when it got worse. However, if I got angry, that was also when it turned ugly. The only times where I escaped without being thrown out a window or into a wall, was usually when I just acted normal. Call it abusive, but I was tough.

And so was Rose.

"But you're gone all the time! It seems more often than usual," she said, narrowing her eyes.

I hid my immediate panic. Of course it had been more often than usual, because my cock begged for Edward all week.

"It's not, baby," I said smoothly. "It's just that there are more of them around, and I like to play," I grinned, perhaps a bit cocky. "You know. Payback and all that shit."

"Okay," she said reluctantly, sticking out her bottom lip in an angry pout.

Thank god.

I kissed the pout away, until she smiled slightly and made an appreciative noise. I pulled back, biting my lower lip.

"You want to fuck baby?" I asked, wrapping my hands around her waist. It was quiet enough so that no one else in the house heard it. She smiled shyly, touching her forehead to my chest.

That was a yes.

I laughed, pulling her along by the hand so we could jump out the window. No one would know or care that we were gone. Well, except for one person.

I felt another pang of guilt at the thought of Edward, all alone, sitting at his piano. Surrounded by others, but still terribly lonely. He knew, of course, for he had probably heard our thoughts of running away to fool around. I told him I was sorry, but I had no way of knowing if he forgave me or not.

As me and Rose ran through the trees, I let out a sigh that only I could hear.

A few rabbits scattered quickly as we passed, probably wondering what the hell was flying past them at the speed of light. Tree branches cracked in our path. Shrubbery was destroyed. Saplings crushed. When we got far enough into the woods so that no one, not even Edward, would be able to hear our sexing up of each other, I turned to face her. She smirked, looking seductive, and prowled towards me.

It barely did anything for me anymore.

But I had to fuck that doubt straight out of her mind. If she started getting suspicious and found out before I could break it to her gently, Edward might pay the price for my dumbass decisions. I didn't care if she wanted to kill me. I would fare okay. But even if Edward would probably be better at fighting Rosalie than myself, I didn't want him to have to. She was scary when she was angry, and Edward didn't deserve to lose a sister because I had made mistakes. I just wanted him to be happy, no matter what.

I almost rolled my eyes at that. God, I'm such a dork.

I tried not to realize that I hadn't ever thought the same for Rose, though. Only Edward…

Which got me thinking again. All of our hunting trips, about how I was so obsessed with bears. Why had she saved me? Why did she want me to live when I was just a dumb human, so fragile that I had my stomach torn open and intestines trailing all over the forest floor? Wouldn't it have just been easier to leave me, or eat me? If she had loved me at first sight with such a passion that she was willing to carry me for miles back to Carlisle, resisting the smell of my blood the entire way, was I breaking her heart? Was this all going to kill her?

Not to mention…why had I never asked these things before?

"Hey babe?" I asked hesitantly, twiddling my fingers.

She stopped abruptly, her eyebrows drawing up in question. "What?" she added irritably.

"Why did you save me?" I blurted, wishing I wasn't so stupid and that I would think before I spoke for once. Edward always complained about that. "When I was dying and stuff, from the bear. Remember?" I clarified.

"Yes."

"Well, why did you do it?" I pressed.

"Because I love you," she said, as if I were a young child who didn't understand.

"Yeah but, like, I was still a human and all. And I was dying. _Why_ did you love me?" I wasn't even sure what I was searching for. Something to tell me that it was solid, I guess. That I was confirmed an asshole for breaking her heart. Which I would, eventually. Edward and I knew it was only a matter of time, even if we never said it out loud.

"Well, when I looked at you, you reminded me of my former friend Vera's young son, Henry," she said, looking curiously back at me. "I suppose that the innocence, the way you looked so adorable, was why I couldn't leave you, Emmett."

"Wait, what? Henry?" I asked, confused. This was the first time I had heard of any Henry or whatever.

"Yes. He was such an adorable child…he had dimples just like yours," she smiled fondly and reached up to my face, touching my cheek.

But I wasn't smiling, so she couldn't see them. She thought I looked like a little boy?

"Well…"I said, frowning. "You loved me because I looked like some kid you used to know?"

"No, Emmett. I loved you because I couldn't have a child like Henry. But I could have you," she smiled, tilting her head to the side. "I love you."

She leaned up and kissed me, but I just stood motionless.

I didn't get it. Rose couldn't have a child, obviously, because we were both technically dead. It had been one of the upsides of being a vampire. Back when I was a crazy, sex-obsessed human, there had always been the threat of 'I might walk out of this a father' hanging over my head. But she sounded so longing when she spoke of this Henry kid. She never even spoke of _me _like that, and we were fucking married.

"What do you mean? You – you want a kid?" I asked, looking at her quite differently than I had been a few seconds ago.

"Yes," she said slowly. "I had always wanted a child."

"Well," I stepped back, running a hand through my curls. "Why haven't you – I mean, you've never _said_ anything, Rose!"

"I don't see what the problem is," she said. Now she was the one who looked bewildered. "I didn't think it was – "

"Well it is a problem if I'm some sort of – like – a stand-in, or something!" I said, trying to find the right words.

"But Emmett, I love _you _now," she said, stepping forward.

"Now?" I shouted, waving a hand at nothing in particular. "Look what you did to me, Rose! You changed me into this!"

I gestured at my body, indicating the frozen skin and no-longer-beating heart. She had turned me into a monster who had to suffer daily to not kill the humans around me. I had been under the impression that it was with the intention to spend eternity with me, because she knew that I would be her mate forever. But it wasn't true. I was second-best to _Henry_. Perhaps that was why I had fallen for Edward instead. Because me and Rose weren't meant for each other. Because I was a replacement.

"I – I didn't want to be alone!" she shouted back, losing her composure.

I stood there, eyes wide with shock. That was why she had changed me into this? She ruined my life – my death – so that _she _wouldn't have to suffer?

"You _what_?"

"I didn't want to face this life without anybody, Emmett! You've seen Edward, how lonely he is! I hate this life, the impossibility of it! The way I can never have a family, or a future!"

"So you dragged me along with you?" I raged, holding back in order to not launch myself at her. "You thought 'oh, I'm doomed, might as well take this fucker with me'? I can't believe – I loved you all those years – or at least, I thought I did! But I don't know you at all!"

Her face twisted with anger, and I bet if she had been able, she would have been crying. Hell, I might have been too, for all I was finding out today.

Fuming, I turned away, running a hand through my hair again. I couldn't believe it. My entire life (well, second life) had been a lie. Seventy-six years. All for nothing.

But no. I had Edward. It was technically because of her that I had met Edward, and the reason I was able to be with him now. There was no way I could stay like this with her, knowing what I now knew, but I at least had somebody who really loved me, and not because I was a second-best. A replacement for a greater desire.

Well, I thought, anyway. Maybe I couldn't trust him either.

"I still love you, Emmett," she said quietly.

"No you don't," I spat, whirling around to face her again. "If you loved me, you would have told me this forever ago. That I'm some sort of substitute for – for what you can't have!"

"Emmett don't – "

"And there's something else," I said, glaring and taking another step back. "I thought that, you know,_ I_ was the one who was ruining everything. But it turns out there wasn't even anything to ruin!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I've been – I've been seeing Edward," I said, trying to sound firm.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"Me and Edward have been…on our hunting trips…"

"You…and _Edward_?" she said slowly, looking more mutinous by the second.

"Yes," I shot, crossing my arms. "I've been so confused and…and just feeling that something wasn't right. But this was it, isn't it? We aren't meant for each other. I wasn't meant for you."

"You've been _cheating _on me?" she snarled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, I obviously didn't do it on purpose. I mean, yeah, I started it, but at first it was just an experiment thing. I wasn't gonna do it anymore unless…unless something happened," I stared at the tree behind her. "And then it didn't feel the same."

"So what, you're gay now?" she sneered.

"Well," I glared at her again. "I think so. But I think that…maybe…it's more than that with Edward. I think I love him."

"Oh please," she scoffed, crossing her own arms now. "You just like to fuck, Emmett. That's all we've ever done."

"Exactly!" I shouted. "Because that's all we have in common! With Edward he…he treats me different. He doesn't think I'm stupid, and he doesn't try to use me as a replacement for other shit! He just _wants_ me!"

"You don't know that!" she shot back. "Everyone uses everyone, Emmett! All he probably wants to do is fuck to mess with you, and then get rid of you! Just like they did with me!"

"Oh I get it," I snarled. "This is about that Royce fuck, right? Not everyone's like him, Rose. But I can see that you _are_."

"What?"

"You used me just the same! What would have happened if you could trade me for a kid, huh? If somehow, you could have your little _Henry _and I got the boot! Would you keep me? Because I'm starting to doubt that!"

I stared at her hard, but she didn't say anything. Her lips were pursed and her arms still crossed. That was all the answer I needed.

Scoffing and turning, I bolted in the opposite direction. She didn't even bother to follow.

As I ran blindly through the trees, I only had one destination in mind: wherever the hell Edward was.

I knew it was back at home, and that everyone would be able to tell I was upset, but I didn't care. Rose knew about me and Edward already. She would probably tell the others soon anyways. About how I'm a dick and deserve death, or however she would spin this all in her favor. But I would run away with him if that was what we had to do.

I felt terrible. What if we did have to leave? I had caused all this. I would be ripping Edward away from our family, from Carlisle. The man who had taken him in. Everyone he had was going to be torn away from him, and it was all my fault.

And what if Rose was right? What if he was just experimenting with me, thinking that I would never leave her? What if he thought it was a safe gamble and that all we were doing was having sex to dick around behind Rose's back? But that didn't seem like Edward, and he had said he loved me too…

Was he lying? Was I completely alone?

Trying not to break down and start dry-crying or something weird, I ran harder. I had to tell him, at least, and hope that he didn't hate me for blowing our cover.

I had forgotten he could hear me coming, and how fast he could run.

His smaller body collided with my own, sending both of us careening into a large evergreen. It cracked loudly under our combined weight and speed.

When we landed, he was hugging me, and I was still trying not to cry.

"Edward, she – "

"I know, I heard," he said, his voice muffled against the fabric of my shirt.

Well, at least my thoughts relayed the fight for me. Then I wouldn't have to speak it out loud.

I wrapped my arms around him too, feeling a bit strange. We had fucked, sucked each other off, humped in a bathroom multiple times, kissed, and even cuddled, but we had never hugged like this before. He was holding me like I would blow away with the wind, but it wasn't unwelcome. I liked the feel of his toned arms around me, squeezing me roughly.

"I do love you," he said firmly, looking up at me. "I wasn't lying when I said it. And yes, I would run if we needed too. I don't care."

"You – you would?" I said, hating how insecure I sounded. When you found out that the vast majority of your life had been a lie, it changed your confidence a bit.

"Yes. And I'm sorry, Emmett, for not telling you myself. I should have – I should have said something…" he sounded guilty.

"You knew?" I said, my eyebrows coming together. Yes, he would have known, probably from the very start, even…

"You just never seemed to mind, and she had full intentions of staying with you…I knew that before, you wouldn't have anyone else to go to, and your transformation would have been for naught. But with what we've been doing…what's been going on…I was going to say soon anyways. I couldn't have let you believe that you were the only one in the wrong, and that she was keeping you for such an innocent reason. And it made me angry, that she didn't value you as much as I did. That she didn't…love you as much as I did."

"I just feel like…I dunno…" I said, my voice wavering. Ugh, here it comes.

"Like you can't trust anyone?" he said, smiling sadly.

I nodded, looking away.

He shifted on top of me, both of us on the ground and me leaning against the broken tree. His lips met mine, and I felt a bit better. I don't know if it was the sweet taste of his venom, or the fact that it just felt better when he kissed me, but I liked it whatever the reason.

We broke apart and I leaned my head back against the wooden trunk.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked warily. We couldn't go home. Hell if I would face Rose for a while.

"Go hunt?" he asked, grinning.

He had such a hot smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Okay. I realize that a lot of you probably were under the impression that I was dead or something. However, I'm alive, and have written a chapter for several fics that I'm currently working on in the hopes that you all won't kill me. A fair few should be updated today, so there. I WAS gonna do it yesterday, but I figured with the whole internet strike thing, I should try and show my support as well.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Em, it'll be alright."<p>

I reassured him, because it was all that I could do at the moment. In reality I wanted to go hunting for something other than mountain lions or bears. Something a lot closer to home. The something that had hurt my Emmett to the point of him being so worried and mistrustful now.

Rosalie.

Hatred like I had never felt towards her coursed through my long-dead veins. She had done this, changed Emmett without his consent to a life so horrid such as ours. A life she herself hated. His innocent look had drawn her in like the feral predator she was, and she had taken advantage of the situation entirely by 'saving him'. But Emmett was strong. He would recover from this betrayal. He had lived seventy years in this life and was by now quite used to it.

Plus, he had me now.

A ferocity I had not known existed confirmed that fact inside my own mind. I would run with Emmett, if need be. I would abandon all else to be by his side, for now I didn't think I _could_ be without him. My life would be empty, and not for the lack of sexual activity. I had survived without that for over a hundred years.

No, what I would miss would be his smile, and his jokes, and the cockiness he exuded without effort. I would miss his blatant honesty within his own thoughts, and his blatant honesty outside of them. The gentleness he displayed when handling me, as well as the roughness he demonstrated at the same time. I would miss his strong hands, his small dimples, his round, innocent eyes, and his dark curls. I would miss everything.

"It won't," he said, kneading his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Yes, it will," I said stubbornly. Emmett could be convinced of anything if someone showed enough belief in it. Jasper had sadly used his gullibility a fair few times against him, but I was using this power for good. "The family still loves you, Emmett, and if they don't then they're complete fools."

He laughed shortly, not believing me.

"They shouldn't. Look what I did to you. To Rose," he said sadly. "I screwed everything up."

"But look what she did to you first," I pointed out. "If what you say is true, and you've felt something isn't right for a while, then it would have only been a matter of time before you found out. Even if we live that long, Emmett, nothing can be hidden forever."

"I s'pose," he mumbled.

The sun above us shone merrily, despite the gloomy mood Emmett was in. A dim light was cast around us, made dimmer by the fact that night was slowly turning to day. However our shadows still twisted strangely along the forest floor, casting over rocks and foliage, yet remaining eerily still as we sat. We didn't shift much, with there being no need to. As my eyes flitted up over to him, I could hear the slow workings of his mind as he tried to comprehend every moment with Rosalie that might have given him a sign.

There were several, now that he knew, of course. Her lack of enthusiasm whenever Emmett wanted to wrestle playfully, or do something other than fornicate. Which, albeit, wasn't that often anyways, considering he had the sex drive of a dog in heat. Her lack of appraisal was another sign. I felt a bit smug that, in the weeks Emmett and I had been together, it was I who had given the most attention to his adorable features. For they were just that. Adorable.

How could someone not notice the way his dimples showed when he laughed? How could they not see his finely sculpted features, almost boyish in their appearance yet rivaled by the strong and firm body they were built on? How could they not run their hands through his soft, loose curls and revel in the way he closed his eyes comfortably, as though he wished you would never pull away?

I reached up and did just that, feeling the silky strands move between my fingers. He sighed, leaning unintentionally into my touch as he sat and stared at the fire. It reflected in his dark eyes, which were wide with contemplation.

"What would you like to do?" I asked quietly. I knew that, if he remained stationary as he was now, Emmett would most certainly worry himself as close to death as our kind was able to come. We had to move. Distract him from his current problems, if only for a moment.

"Kill something," he sighed, standing slowly. My hand dropped from his hair as he did.

"Then kill something we shall," I said, smirking.

We bolted at the exact same time. It wasn't long ago that I had run across the familiar sweet scent of my prey. My favorite delicacy had passed by our trail mere minutes before we had arrived. I could still feel the warmth on the leaves it had brushed while running through. I would be able to find the mountain lion nearby without much trouble. Albeit, it took away a bit of the fun when the prey was so easy to find like this, but I was no less thirsty for its blood, which would be enough of a reward for the time being.

We forked away from each other, each following different trails. I could hear Emmett's excitement as he caught the odor of a grizzly a few miles off. His misery was slowly being replaced by anticipation. Approaching the kill. A chance to feed.

I could feel my own frenzy start as the scent of the lion became more concentrated. I was on his direct trail now, following in his paw prints along the forest floor. I left no prints of my own, for I was travelling at too great of a speed and too lightly for the ground to register my treading. I could hear Emmett crashing through the trees a distance away. The thought never entered his mind to try stealth for a change. He found it more entertaining to give warning of his arrival. It gave the bear time to react, time to fight back before its life was ended swiftly.

Today, I decided that I would end my prey with mercy. It never saw me coming, its vague thoughts focused on its own nearby meal. A meal that it would never get a chance to consume.

I dispatched the dry carcass on the foliage, leaving the meat for a forager to stumble upon. It would be lucky today to taste the flesh of what was once a dangerous carnivore. But I grimaced slightly as I still felt a slight burn. My thirst wasn't quenched yet. It would take another two before I was comfortable enough to survive through a week of supple, blood-filled teenagers.

My other hunger, the craving for the man a mile away who was taunting a giant clawed beast, would have to wait.

Well, perhaps just a taste.

I ran towards him, since he wasn't far off, and detoured from the second scent of a fresh hunt to observe his…interesting approach to eating.

"Come on, dude, I know you can do better than that," he sneered, crossing his arms as the animal tried to intimidate him away. It growled furiously, swiping its large paws just inches from him in order to get him to back down. Emmett stayed stock still, knowing he wouldn't be hurt if the bear made its mark next time.

It did. However, it was the bear, not Emmett, who regretted the decision. The bear snarled angrily as its claws screeched against his granite skin. His booming laugh reverberated through the trees, telling of the amusement that I could hear ringing through his mind in equal measure.

_Oh, I see that it's not a dude, _he thought suddenly, sounding mildly surprised. _Oh well._

I laughed, unable to hide my mirth. He always chose the strangest times to observe certain facts, including the middle of a hunt in which case he was supposed to be concentrated on the kill. However, Emmett always seemed to have the strange ability of maintaining his humor. Even when in the middle of a bloody battle with a grizzly, it seemed.

But as the smell of the blood from the animal became more potent, Emmett crouched suddenly, his urge to kill becoming too strong to ignore. It ran in all of us, really. There came a point, even for Emmett, when you couldn't concentrate on anything else except the approaching feast. I knew the feeling well, and it was almost as exciting as the actual consumption…

But watching Emmett in such a feral state, I couldn't help recognize those other urges again. Urges that had little to do with the smell of blood emanating from the wounded grizzly. Emmett's clothing was slightly torn from the fight, and his eyes shone with ferocity as he moved in for the kill. I could see small glimpses of rock-hard muscle. Small pieces of the body that my hands have had the pleasure of exploring. Only a few spots of exposed skin, but enough to bring back a whirlwind of memories that made other parts of my body stir just as much as my thoughts currently were. He crouched low and sprang forward, his body arching gracefully through the air, faster than any human eye would be able to keep up with.

But I saw it all. I saw how his strong hands reached out to pin his prey to the ground. Strong hands that had held me before in just as similar a fashion. I saw how his teeth sunk into the flesh of his victim. Teeth which had once so lightly nipped along my collarbone. I saw how his body landed flush with the form of the grizzly. The body that had been pressed against mine on so many occasions. The body that I craved constantly as if it were the only other thing I had known to want so much. As if it were blood itself. As if I could feast on him.

But I could have him now. I could have him for as long as he would want me. And I would take whatever I could get, for however long I could get it.

He straightened up and turned towards me. His usual graceful appearance after a meal greeted me. Torn clothes. Leaves stuck in his hair. Blood smeared all along his chin and chest, leaving a trail after he messily gulped it down.

He was gorgeous.

Emmett must have noticed something in my stare, because he was returning it with a ravenous look. The images flashing through his mind told me that it wasn't because the grizzly's blood was inadequate at fulfilling his hunger. He was having similar thoughts to my own.

I was on my back in less than a second.

His large form hovered over me as I felt kisses trailed down my neck. I moaned, having missed the feel of him against me. The feel of his soft lips, the feel of his hard body on top of me. It had been too long, and with too many taunting views of him and _her _together. I wanted him to be mine, and now he was. My hands ran down his back, over the fabric of his shirt.

"Rose gave me this shirt," he said breathlessly against my skin.

Growling slightly, I pulled it up and ripped it with ease into several pieces. The shreds fell from his body, giving me the desired effect anyways. It was off, and I could finally see that expanse of perfect skin. Those rippling muscles and smoothly shaped torso that I so desired to view. Not to mention, the shirt was destroyed, so he couldn't ever wear it again.

What a shame.

My breath quickened as I felt his hand glide stealthily to the button of my jeans. He thought he was getting away with more than I had planned. I decided to not quell his assumptions and let him have his silent victory.

I moaned, feeling his hand slip inside, grasping me immediately. I was already quite excited from having watched him hunt, and he could feel just how much I had enjoyed observing.

_You like watching me Eddie?_ he teased internally.

I moaned again, closing my eyes. "Don't…don't call me…" I started breathlessly, resisting the urge to thrust up into his touch.

"Ugh, you're so _proud_," he said exasperatedly. I felt him smirk against my skin as he nipped me forcefully. "I bet being fucked senseless will cure that."

"Has it yet?" I quipped, despite the slow motion of his hand on my erection.

"I guess I'll just have to try harder then," he said. A slight growl worked its way into his sentence, making me shiver.

I heard the unmistakable tear of jean fabric, followed by the rip of a cashmere sweater vest and dress shirt, which made my eyes widen.

"Emmett!" I scolded. "I didn't bring any other clothes out here!"

"Oops," he said. Something about his terribly smug expression told me that he wasn't very sorry, and that it most certainly wasn't an accident.

"Now I'll have to be naked the whole time we're out here!" I snarled, ignoring the kiss he placed on my lips.

"Bummer."

"Not to mention I'll have to arrive home without any clothes on!" I shouted as his mouth trailed down my neck.

"Oh no."

"I'll get you for this," I threatened.

He ignored me and continued down to nibble at my shoulder. Emmett's hands were momentarily absent, undoing his own belt, until they returned to my body and I felt the warm press of his bare skin against mine. His one-hundred-and-eighty-nine dollar Seven Line men's jeans were crumpled beside us in the dirt. If Alice were here to see this debauchery of her prized clothing, a shriek of rage would no doubt still be echoing through the trees.

"I like you in this outfit better," he said huskily, grinding his hips against my own. "It shows off more of your figure."

I grunted, turning away from his smirking face.

_Don't be like that baby, _he teased me silently. _You know how hard you make me._

"That's part of the problem," I shot. "The point is that I'm now without protection from your insatiable desires."

_If I recall, it was you who was just staring at me like I was a piece of meat, _he thought tauntingly. _Which, I do_ have_ at least, so you weren't entirely wrong,_ he joked, grinding his generous manhood against me more forcefully.

I sighed exasperatedly at his humor, quelling the whimper that had threatened to escape instead. He was rubbing against me in a quite sensitive spot, which he undoubtedly was aware of. He knew how insane he was driving me, and it appeared he wasn't going unaffected either.

I felt his hands rest on my hips, pinning me to the forest floor. The need and excitement coursing through his thoughts mirrored my own, only he wasn't able to hear them. I whimpered slightly, feeling his grip tighten as he showed me what he wanted to do. How he would take me. How he wanted to make me cry out like he so often did.

"Oh," I sighed, turning my head to the side. He pushed slowly into me, wasting no time on foreplay or teasing as he usually liked to do. He was too eager to feel me again, and I was too eager to stop him.

He leaned down, burying a hand in my hair to guide my mouth over to his. I tasted the unique flavor of his venom, felt his tongue move against mine. It was fast, and desperate, the pace he had suddenly set. His hips pushed eagerly forward, driving into me repeatedly. He was claiming me again, which was all too necessary for the confusion and pain he had so recently suffered.

He wanted to be sure of one thing. Anything. And that thing was me.

_God, your ass is so fucking tight…_

Roughly speaking, anyways.

But beneath Emmett's carnal desire and pounding erection, I could still hear the slight twinge of something negative. He felt betrayed, of course, and guilty for having betrayed another. If only he could see that it was _because _of Rosalie's foolish thinking that he had found another. While neither of us had suspected that we would be in this position (literally and figuratively speaking), if it hadn't been me, it would have been another. Someone else would have caught his eye, or stolen his heart, and it would have only brought the same outcome.

I couldn't help but feel smug while thinking, not a few weeks ago, Rosalie had most likely been enjoying the same worship that I was currently undergoing. I could hear his praising thoughts of how attractive I looked, writhing beneath him. How he liked my tousled hair and how it shone from the light of the rising sun. How he found me so unique, incomparable to anybody else. Even Rosalie.

She would never have him again as long as I was still in existence.

I wound my arms around his neck, gasping needlessly as he continued to thrust into me. I could feel small nibbles from his sharp teeth against my throat, not hard enough to break my nearly indestructible skin, but rough enough to send a thrill through my spine each time. I moaned, tucking my legs at his sides, feeling the gentle tug on my hair from his fingers threaded through it. I breathed against his neck, whimpering slightly when he struck my prostate.

_Mmm…fuck. You look so fucking good, _he said internally. I dropped my forehead to his shoulder when he grasped my own erection. He pumped it eagerly, and my hips thrust involuntarily up into his hand. _You like it when I touch you, don't you? _He added cockily.

"Yes," I conceded, gripping around him tighter.

He moved his other arm under my leg, resting it in the crook of his elbow to draw it out widely. He was opening me more, getting better access to the places he wanted. The parts of me that were utilized during encounters such as this one.

"Yeah," he breathed, slowing his hips slightly, pushing more firmly into me. "Mmm, I love fucking you deep like this. I can feel all of that tight little ass…"

"Em," I said, though I wasn't sure if it was a warning or encouragement. His words sent another thrill through me, but they were always so unbearably vulgar and…erotic. Perhaps that was part of the appeal, though I would have never imagined myself enjoying such language.

Well, I suppose I wouldn't have imagined a lot of the things that had been happening to me recently.

His hips ground against me, his cock pushing sensually into my body. I whined, biting my lower lip, unable to stand this anymore. One minute he was ferociously thrusting and the next he was taking his time.

"Em," I said more insistently, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"You want me to fuck you hard, baby?" he said, making it sound like just an innocent question.

I nodded, feeling embarrassed at my shameless pleading. I was too far-gone now, however. We were in the middle of sex, after all, and now that I was becoming more familiar with the act, I was aware that it was increasingly hard to stop during. Not that I would even want to.

His hips began pounding roughly against me again. I groaned, feeling the force of his thrusts, hearing his arousal at seeing me so lost in pleasure. I cried out when he struck that particular spot inside me. I reveled in the way his hand squeezed roughly along my erection. I whimpered and moaned, taking his length and enjoying the feel of his warm skin against mine. Another body beside me, such a stark contrast to the decades I had spent alone. I had never ached for a lover, never craved so much the companionship others around me had as much as I did when I knew I couldn't have him. After I had had a taste, I had been forced to watch him be with another. But now he was mine, and he was making that very clear.

He groaned, his hand moving up again and clutching my red locks as if he were afraid I would try to escape. But I stayed beneath his burly form, lost in my haze of lust and arousal. I gripped around his neck, keeping him close, feeling the rough breaths against my shoulder as he was consumed by the wonderful sensations. The feel of me surrounding him, and the feel of my hips bucking upward. The feel of my teeth against his neck when I didn't know how else to express myself. The feel of me submitting willingly to a man I couldn't get enough of. I was seeking more, always looking for more of him, a supply that would perhaps fill my desire.

He was growing more impatient, thrusting firmly between my legs, but the small gesture of his strong hand ruffling the back of my hair was what made me close my eyes tightly. It was too much.

No one had ever touched me the way Emmett did just then. Almost cradling, but with the slightly less innocent action of also squeezing my arousal. I moaned, feeling him press closer to me, thrusting evenly and with purpose. This wasn't just wild copulating anymore.

I came staring up at the forest canopy, over the bulging shoulder of the man I loved. I cried out softly, not the usual rip from my lungs this time that was echoing through the forest. Emmett pushed roughly into me, one hand gripping my hair tightly, the other stroking my pulsing erection. Venom flooded from me, emptying onto his diligent hand, expressing my pleasure in the most blatant way possible. I heard his excitement at watching my orgasm, the way my lips parted and how I whimpered so openly. How I bucked back against him and how my moans increased with each wave that crashed over me. He held me close in an inescapable hold, drawing out my pleasure until I almost couldn't bear it.

When it finally subsided, I was again, a complete wreck.

Panting needlessly, I clutched at him still to try and regain some sanity. With a final push, I heard his breath hitch, as well as his thoughts turn euphoric. His hips became erratic and the familiar sticky feeling inside me accompanied his own climax. I could hear only vague concepts in his mind, accompanied with a fair amount of obscene words. Some of them I wasn't even entirely sure on the meaning of…

But all too soon, his hips slowed to a halt, the last of the wracking pleasure fading from his body.

We lay there breathing heavily, reveling in the blankness that followed. Vague thoughts and unintelligent musings that didn't quite make sense. I felt his hand ruffle my hair again absently and relaxed into the gesture. It felt quite nice, I had to say. Perhaps I could get used to this 'soothing' thing. His cool breath ghosted over my skin, against my neck as we remained silent.

Once he gained motor skills again, I felt him slip out of me and saw him sit cross-legged opposite my sated form. Emmett sighed contentedly, staring over at me. I felt no shame as he eyed me freely. My bare body was sprawled before him only after he had thoroughly defiled it for the millionth time, so it wasn't as though I should bother being modest _now. _One would think the fact that I had just been ravished in the middle of a forest would bring some sensible thought back, but for some reason the dignity I usually held so highly didn't seem that important at the moment.

Until Emmett reached over and pulled me up too. I sat, stark naked, feeling a bit ridiculous. Also, there was a leaf stuck in my arse.

But an idea crept into my now-functioning mind, making me smile mischievously in his direction.

"What?" he said warily, correctly interpreting my expression.

Quick as a flash, and before he could realize what was happening, I bolted up and over to his discarded jeans. They slipped on easily enough, since they were about three sizes too big for me. I had to use the belt to secure them around my waist. The legs were considerably longer as well.

But I now had clothes, and Emmett had none.

"Asshole," he said, though his chuckling negated the insult.

I grinned over at him tauntingly.

"As insanely hot as you look while wearing my pants, I'm gonna have to ask for those back."

"Like hell," I scoffed, placing my hands on my hips as a challenge.

He stared at me for a split second, but I would have heard his intentions a mile off. I dodged his attack before he had even reached me.

"You always get _so close_," I mocked, crossing my arms. "It must get frustrating, yeah?"

"You have no idea," Emmett sighed, giving up already. His now-limp manhood hung heavy between his legs. He was fully exposed, but didn't seem to mind as much as I would have. I longed for his carelessness and immodesty.

"Here, you can have my shirt," I said, pointing to where it lay after he had discarded it from me. "We can trade," I chuckled.

"You're hilarious," he sneered. "That thing probably wouldn't even fit me if it was still in one piece."

"I'm telling Alice it was your fault, by the way," I said as I ran off to retrieve our other articles of shredded clothing.

_If we ever see her again, _he thought glumly.

I chose to ignore it.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day consisted of us glutting ourselves on our favorite choices of species. However, we were rather more like the over-excitable youths that our bodies so falsely resembled. I would watch him hunt, get rather 'uncomfortable', dash off to my own prey, and he would follow to watch my own. Then he would pounce on me, not the animal, and we would waste even more time reacquainting. I wasn't able recall a hunting trip that had ever taken up so much of the daylight before.<p>

I couldn't help but revel in the slightly carefree way we were able to function, however. While Emmett was nervous about the family's reaction to all this, whether we would be 'kicked out' as he so strongly feared, I was unable to weigh too heavily on that uncertainty. Rosalie was outed, and I had Emmett all to myself. That alone seemed to be the most important thing.

It should have been sad, how lowly I placed my family's approval. For so long they had been the only people in my life who knew and respected the real side to me. The monster that had once gone on a rampage and killed countless mortals. The blood-sucking demon that haunted the body of an innocent boy. A boy who had been corrupted long ago by the cruel curse that this condition brought with it. An insatiable thirst that I suffered with daily. My family had been the only ones who understood, the only ones who suffered with me. But still, I had been alone.

Only I wasn't anymore.

I suspected the lack of shame and the reason that I put Emmett's comfort before anyone else was because it was different when you found love. Instead of several people being the only important thing in your life, everything was divided into tiers. Levels of who was cherished, who you would die for first. I had heard it in the minds of others, of course. Of Jasper and Alice, Esme and Carlisle, mortals who had found their significant other. But never, in all my years, had I understood quite how it could feel. I always thought it a cruel way of thinking. How could you categorize the ones most close to you, as if they were animals on a food chain? But now I saw that it didn't make anyone less important, or mean that you cast them away. It was just the way it was.

Because you loved them.

Because I loved _him._

And as he straightened up, grinning sheepishly, stark naked and covered in streaks of crimson from his fallen foe, I laughed.

He was mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Again:<strong> Guh, this one was a tad fluffy, wasn't it? Being a wiener when it comes to talking about _looooove_, I'd like feedback on whether or not Edward's thought process was realistic in this one. Did it sound like him, or did I turn him into a dork?


End file.
